The Heart Breaker
by Chibi Black Ookami
Summary: Natsum Hyuuga is every girl's Perfect Guy. Yet, he can't find his Perfect Girl. That's where his friends decide to step in and to hook him up with a demonic troublemaker. D-M's Alpha and the eccentric tomboy..Mikan Sakura. These two are a perfect match and the only ones who can keep up with each other.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Breaker **

* * *

**_"A Wolf till The end od my days" _**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

* * *

Under a certain sakura tree was a young teenage guy laying under its shade, closing his eyes while his raven hair was swaying with the gentle breeze he sighed as he remembered what happened in the morning

_Flash Back _

He was near the Gakuen's fountain waiting for his so called new girlfriend, actually she was the fifth one that he got in the last two months. It's not like he's a womanizer but he's just misunderstood, being a guy of few words, he doesn't know how or when he got them as girlfriends or even _why _he wastes his time with those bimbo chicks that only like him because of his looks and wealth.

Neither he doesn't know why they keep on coming back after he breaks up with them and just when he thinks that is over, a new one pops out of the blue and claims that she's his new girl. And because he doesn't want to embarrass anyone, he waits for a week before he breaks up with her and that earned him the title of the Heart Breaker.

"Natsume-kun~~"a high pitched voice snapped him out of his thoughts. A girl with heavily done make up was glued to his arm. It was his 5th girlfriend Mao Hoshina, which he forgot her name, she was smiling brightly showing her pearl white teeth and batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, at the same time giggling in an annoying way.

" Nee~~ did Natsu-kun wait for me so long? Nee~~ what did you want to talk with me about ? " she asked him while he was silent and kept looking at her with bored eyes

"Hey, let's break up" he said in his deep stoic voice, still showing no emotions, and turned around ready to leave when Mao pulled his arm back and her eyes began to water

"B..but WHY? don't you love me anymore? I do and I'm your girlfriend, you can't seriously dump me. We're meant for each other Natsu-kun" she was angry and tears nearly fell down her eyes

He sighed and removed her hands " I don't love you, you just assumed that yourself beside you're getting annoying and clingy. Sayonara" tha lad put his arms in his pockets and walked away while the girl started to shout

" I hate you Natsume Hyuuga, I hate you. You are a Heart Breaker and a playboy, I hate you " and she dashed away while crying

Natsume walked to his secret spot the sakura tree and sat down, he heaved a sigh while he thought

_'It happened again, when did I get that stupid title The Heart Breaker ? Tch it's not like I ask them out or something, what a pain in the ass. Fuck those rumors and those rabid fan girls' _

_Flash Back Owari _

And this is how he, Natsume Hyuuga, ended up under his sakura tree after he was done with his 5th girlfriend and like he does always when he breaks up with them

Okay, if you lived in Tokyo or went to Gakuen Alice you'll definitely had to know Natsume Hyuuga the Gakuen's top student and the heir of Hyuuga corporation also known for his good looks and piercing ruby eyes that resemble those of a vampire that we read in the books (if you actually read one =.=') a.k.a The Gakuen's heart-throb and The Heart Breaker or playboy

But inside of him he's just you're regular teenage boy, of course with some privileges, but he hates his life and don't care about anything.

The only thing he wanted, even if he knows it sounds kind of gay or cliché, is to find someone who'll see the real Natsume

Well of course he has real friends like Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Tsubasa, but it seems like they got themselves new girlfriends excluding Ruka so they got no time for them right now. Relationships are just pain in the ass, that's what Natsume thought

_Lunch Time _

The cafeteria was noisy as ever with students chatting and eating their lunch but there was one particular table circled by squealing female students, and of course as it goes for all the other fictions it was the table of Natsume and his friends which includes :

Ruka Nogi - _heir of the Nogi co_. - and best friend of Natsume, nicest one of the gang but he sure can be a playboy when he turns his charm on. Girls adore him for his blond hair and blue eyes that gives him the prince charming look

Tsubada Andou -_ son of a famous business man and a well known designer - _the careless guy of the gang with jet blue hair and shiny deep blue eyes, a ladies killer not to mention the hot star tattoo under his left cheek which only makes him more appealing to the opposite gender

Kokoro Yome - _heir of Yome modeling agency- _the joker of the gang and likes to do pranks with Kitsu, he has dirty blond hair and gold orbs that sparkles when he laughs, most of girls find him cute

Yuu Tobita - _heir of the Tobita airline - _he'sthe class president, he wears glasses and he's smart but not a nerd, he is more of the leader type. He has deep brown orbs and light brown hair, all of the girls think that he's cool

Kitsuneme Tsuji - _heir of Tsuji sports car co. _- the other half of Koko, likes to joke and pull pranks on people with sandy blond hair and black eyes

Those are the only one who are close to Natsume and know that he isn't a playboy.

**_Okay, end of introduction N back to the story _**

"Damn, when will they leave and let us have our lunch in peace ?" groaned Yuu as he was eyeing the fan girls that kept staring at them in admiration

"You have to get used to it already Yuu seeing that we are the so called 'Heart-throbs' of the Academy " replied Tsubasa while smiling and shaking his head playfully

"Just ignore them and they'll leave us after exactly 15 minutes" said Ruka with an evil glint in his eyes '_just wait and they'll fall for it ' _

"Yeah sure whatever" Tsubasa waved his hand nonchalantly

"No I'm serious" Ruka answered confidently

"Oh really ? wanna bet " asked Koko and Kitsu in unison with smirks on their faces

"You're on, name the prize " He flashed them a smirk of his own

The so called Twins thought for a while before they could say anything Tsubasa beat them to it

"Ok how about this. If Ruka was right, he'll get one thousand yen from each of us but if he was wrong then he'll have to pay us five thousand. So watcha say ? " he stared at Ruka with an amused grin while the others nodded in agreement

"Sure I'm in " Ruka replied _' Ha! as expected they fell for it ' _

"Me too" Yuu said, adjusting his glasses

" Count me in " Tsubasa said and turned to the Twins "How about you Koko and Kitsu I know you'll never miss an opportunity like this"

They looked at each other and high fived while shouting " Hell yeah"

"Cool that leaves only Natsume, what do you say man?"

"I pass, you guys are sick " Natsume said in his famous stoic voice which caused the guys to laugh, Tsubasa put his hand on his heart and said " Ouch, I'm hurt"

"Ok cut the crap, Ice King here is out of the game" He said, pointing to Natsume earning him a glare in return "which leaves only us the five freaks. So let the game begin"

The five lads took their one thousand Yen out and started the count down after exactly 15 minutes the fan girls stopped squealing and run for their lives as if they've seen a ghost or something

Ruka smirked " I guess that those belong to me now" he took his reward and put it in his pocket

"Woooow! animal boy, how did ya do it?" asked Tsubasa

"Do what?" Ruka said faking innocence

" 'THAT' how did you know it ?"

"Well if you just payed attention to your surroundings, you'll know the answer" he replied, acting all wise

"That's just .." Yuu said unable to finish

"Weird ? Tsubasa suggested

"I guess"

"Really? but it's soo cool" said Koko

"Yup, spooky in a cool way" agreed Kitsu, while his twin kept nodding

"Oh can you guys get more annoying? because I think that the level is too low for my liking" Natsume said sarcastically

"Hey what's up Nat ? why the gloomy face?" Tsubasa punched Natsume's shoulder

"Trouble with your new girl?" said Ruka, raising his eyebrow

"No, I broke up with her today"

"Again ? man! that probably broke her heart" joked Koko

"Shut it Yome! she was just one of those bimbos air-heads girls who are just pain in the neck and stupid," he swore "just like the rest of them"

"No I disagree with you on that Nat. Not all of them are like that " said Yuu

" Yup coz you all got your girls who are so head over heals in love with you and all that crap" Ruka mocked with a roll of his eyes , Natsume nodded

"No I can't say that, actually Misaki beats the shit out of me when I do something stupid" said Tsubasa

"Yup and my Sumire too, she just loves to hit me on the head" Koko admitted

"Anna is very sweet and nice but she can be evil too" Kitsu said, ruffling his hair

"Well as for my Nonoko, she's composed and calm most of the time but she has a dak side too" said Yuu

Ruka laughed hard and Natsume just chuckled

"If they are cruel to you, then why are you still dating them, ?" asked Ruka still laughing

"Don't tell me you are masochists ?" Natsume smirked

The four guys looked at each other and answered at the same time " Easy because we love them"

"Right and Ruka is gay" Natsume pointed at his so called Best friend

"What the hell ? Natsume !" Ruka frowned and sighed " Anyway, your girlfriends seem different from all of your Ex-s they don't go gaga over you right?"

The guys nodded "Well I hope we find someone interesting enough for us right Nat?" he turned to Natsume who just nodded in response

" And you always have a second choice Ruka, if you don't find the right girl for you " The others burst out laughing while Ruka just blushed

"I'm not gay. What kind of friend are you Nat?" he sulked

The raven teen smirked "A one of a kind, Ruru"

"Come on let's go I don't want someone else to question my manhood again" Natsume and the rest just laughed and exited the cafeteria

"Awww don't fuss about it Ruru we just are teasing you" Koko said and put his arm on Ruka's shoulder blade

"Or not" continued Kitsu, imitating Koko and taking Ruka's other side

The said lad just rolled his eyes "Just go to hell " he growled

"Oooh he snapped" Tsubasa joked pointing his finger at the blond guy

"I think I'll considerate having new friends"

"Ok guys just give Ruru-chan a break" Yuu said with a boyish grin

"Sheesh thanks Yuu I guess" and they burst in laughter again, while walking to their class and ignoring all the girls that kept eying them

"Hey guys let's go to the beach for the week-end. I mean we have vacation starting this Friday" Tsubasa suggested as he took his seat

"That sounds fun, you all going?" asked Ruka, they nodded

"Say how about we call Nonoko and the others and ask them to meet us there?" proposed Yuu as he lifted his eyes from the book he was reading

"Fine by us" Koko and Kitsu said at the same time and resumed playing in their PSP

"ooh I'll get to see my Misa-chan in swim suit" Tsubasa mused with a smirk

"Ya and she'll beat you up if you try to do something inappropriate to her" Koko said while patting Tsubasa's shoulder

"I know, why can't you just let me be" the lad sighed and shook his head. Boy he was desperate

"Hold it, if you are going to invite your girls along then what are we going to do?" Ruka asked referring to himself and Natsume

"Yeah we don't want to see you get all loving and that crap with your girlfriends while we just get molested by fan girls" Natsume said in his stoic voice

The four young teens thought for a while. And Kitsu came up with an idea

" How about we'll ask them to bring Mikan and Hotaru with them?"

"No we don't want some random girls ogling at us " Ruka rejected the gang's offer. Tsubasa and the rest of the gang smirked

"Ano, Mikan and Hotaru aren't just random girls. If our girls were special then those two are a whole different story" Yuu said

"Hn. right" Natsume retorted sarcasm evident in his voice

"Just come and I'll promise you'll not regret it. Who knows maybe something interesting might happen " Yuu kept looking at them from the corner of his eyes

"Fine we'll go to the beach with you but you'll face hell if you deceive us" Natsume threatened and Ruka nodded his head with an evil smile on his face

The gang just laughed nervously to dismiss the possible things that Natsume and Ruka might do to them

* * *

_At the same time in another private academy_

"Sakura this is ballet class" the ballet teacher Camilia scolded a brunette girl

"Tch. so ?" the said young lass just shrugged and ignored her

"So it means you have to be more graceful, it means you have to be feminine, it means you have to stop the damn crap you're doing right now" she shouted and the rest of the class gasped, because that was the first time they heard their sweet and nice teacher swear

"Hold it, did you say damn followed by crap right now? wow teach I'm impressed never thought you had it in you " she smirked.

Meet Sakura Mikan, a student in Nadeshiko Gakuen {an elite school for girls only, rich girls with manners that can succeed in ballet and flower arranging and art classes. In short seek perfection} also known as The Gakuen's number one Rebel with capital R.

Never and I mean never had the staff of Nadeshiko Gakuen a hard time in handling such a difficult case, the girl was just impossible but Mikan wasn't alone for she was included in a group of untamed young girls.

The teachers named them Demon Maidens and the members were :

Mikan Sakura - The leader of D.M, chocolate brown hair and a mix of brown and olive orbs, she entered the school with a scholarship has no family back-rounds probably a commoner, well that's what the others think . She's very smart and is the number one in her class in both academics and athletics but she's also the number one rebel

Hotaru Imai -_Heiress of the Imai co. for electronics-_ Mikan's best friend and right hand, purple orbs and jet raven hair, she loves to blackmail people, money and she's a rebel too but still can't match Mikan and surprisingly her family allows her to act the way she wants

Sumire Shouda-_ Heiress of the Shouda co. for clothes line- _She's the stylist and the fashion victim in the gang with deep green hair and emerald eyes but she's a nice person only with the people who are close to her and can be seriously deadly when she wants to. She's koko's lovely girlfriend and childhood friend.

Misaki Harada- _Daughter of a well known movies producer- _Misaki appears to be a beautiful and confident young girl wit hot pink hair and matching pink orbs but when provoked she can kick ass in the right way, she loves to fight and acts like a guy sometimes but keeps her girly side too. Misaki's Tsubasa's girl

Anna and Nonoko Yamamoto -_Heiresses of a chain of five stars hotels in various countries in the world- _They are twins, Nonoko has blue hair and crystal blue eyes, she's the calm one in the gang and loves to play with chelmical liquids while Anna has pink hair and crystal blue orbs too but she loves to cook and is the sweet yet childish one. Demo both of the twins aren't easy no matter how cute they appear. Anna is dating Kitsuneme and Nonoko is going out with Yuu

_**Introduction Owari Back to story Again**_

Camilia-sensei turned red in anger and pointed to the door "OUT! now and anyone that has a problem with the beautiful art of ballet. Get out!"

Mikan shrugged again and exited the class with an emotionless facade. Seconds later five girls followed her

"No! not you girls. You're the top ballerinas in my class, just leave her alone and come back" The said girls looked at their teacher in a funny way and shook their head

"Iee, sensei wherever Mikan goes we go too. She's our leader" the green haired girl replied and smiled apologetically at her teacher

They walked in the corridors till they saw a familiar figure

"Mikan~~ that was awesome, you drove sensei's sanity to the edge that she actually swore" Nonoko and Anna shouted as they tackled Mikan in a bear hug

"Girl! that was nicely played" Misaki laughed

Sumire nodded " Yup I mean having Ballet course but doing Hip Hop moves instead of the usual Ballet ones. Damn her face was priceless"

"Uh-huh I took some great shots " Hotaru said in her stoic voice "And we'll probably face detention again"

"So what ? it's nothing new to us. Come on we broke the record of having detention in this hell hole" Nonoko just shrugged

"But I don't think that she'll make you serve detention. You are her _Top Ballerinas_ remember?" Mikan smirked as the girls groaned

"Shut up don't remind me. I'm taking this class coz mom asked me to and since she's letting me be free, I thought I might do this for her" Hotaru said

"Me too" Sumire and the rest of D.M chorused, they blinked at each other for a moment then laughed

"Wow! what are the chances that you'll have the same reason to practice this art where your feet never leave the ground" Mikan said sarcastically

"Really? says you who takes it just to annoy the shit out of the teach" Sumire replied playfully

"And I enjoy every second of it" Mikan said, the evil smirk never leaving her face

"Anyways, say whatcha gonna do in this vacation ?" the blue haired one asked her friends who just shrugged

"Dunno, " Misaki began " even though mom and dad want me to accompany them in their trip to hawai. But I don't want to go"

"And why ? girl, it's Hawai we're talking about" Sumire nearly shouted

"I know but wherever Demon Maidens are, something interesting ought to happen" the pink haired lass replied with a devilish smile. Sumire and the twins hugged her

"Aww~~ isn't that sweet." Shouda mused.

"Hell yeah" the twins answered.

Mikan and Hotaru just smiled and shook their heads "I'm gonna be sick cut the crap" the raven's voice was filled with disgust and the brunette nodded causing the four girls to giggle

"Say how about we head to the beach this week-end? I want to freshen up my surfing skills" Mikan suggested

"Come to think of it. I heard in the news that it'll be sunny on Saturday. Just the right time for some tan " Nonoko said matter-of-fact

"Then Beach on Saturday?" Anna asked while looking at the girls who nodded in agreement

"Yesss. Beach here we come" Sumire and Misaki high fived, suddenly Nonoko's phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out and read the text she got from her boyfriend

"Oh it's a text from Yuu " Anna, Misaki and Sumire had a gleam in their eyes and began teasing the girl

"Ohhh~~ did Romeo miss his Juliet?"

"Awww isn't that cutee?"

"Uh-huh, way to go love birds" the blue haired girl blushed "I-it's not that" She protested but was cut off again

"Yo dudettes Shut the fuck up, will ya? the gal got something to say right Nonoko?" Mikan growled and the teasing trio shut up

"Sigh...Well Yuu asked us if we want to meet him and his friends at the beach. You in ?"

The five girls looked at each other

"Sure that sounds fun" Anna beamed

"Cool I'm in" Sumire said

"You sure it's ok with you two?" Misaki referred to Mikan and Hotaru

"As long as I get to surf then it's cool" Mikan replied coolly

"Same for me" Hotaru agreed and they went ahead leaving the four members of D.M smirking

"Well that was easy" Misaki smirked

"Uh-huh, too bad for them they didn't check the rest of the sms" Sumire looked at the screen of Nonoko's phone where it said

_P.S : bring Mikan and Hotaru with you coz we would like to get them together with our friends Natsume and Ruka. ok ? :p_

Yup, too bad for the two young girls or maybe not.

* * *

**A/N: Well should I keep on writing this story or not? :p I wonder. Nouha always wanted to write a story about teenage Romance Kyaaa but I WON'T make Mikan or the girls like some love-struck fools they'll be in charge of the things here. **

**Nastume : Yeah coz our author is a sexist**

**Mikan: yeah but she's a tomboy too **

**Natsume: What? dude you get to be one of the two. you can't be both**

**Me: oh really then watch me **

**Natsume: nothing happened **

**Me: Idiot it's a metaphor I meant watch my actions you moron**

**Natsume: Oh acting all tough**

**Me: are you challenging me Little Kitten?**

**Natsume: Bring it on **

**Me: You got it dude. P.s: Review or P-M me ok? **


	2. Chapter 2

** The Heart Breaker **

** Chapter 2**

* * *

_**" A Wolf till the end of my Days "**_

**_ #Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

* * *

A black hummer halted in the parking lot and seven teenagers came out of it.

"Damn, it's so bright. I want to go back home" Nastume complained and put on his shades

"No shit sherlock, it's Summer. And you think I'll let you go home while I'll get attacked by fan girls? no way man" Ruka rolled his eyes at his best buddy

"Whatever" the raven replied lazily

"Woah~~it's been a long time since we last went to the beach" chirped a sweet voice which the owner was a raven haired girl that stretched her arms and turned to Natsume with an innocent smile "Right Natsume-nii-chan?"

"Aoi gets excited about everything right ?" Ruka mused in a soft tone adressing to the raven haired girl who was a female version of her brother

Natsume shrugged but a smirk played on his lips "Yeah, coz that Chibi is an idiot that's why she gets excited over the simplest thing"

"Nii-chan! I'm not a chibi nor I'm an idiot I get high marks in school " she whined in a childish way

" Beats me " he retorted and started to walk away

"Nii-chan don't you walk away on me when I'm talking to you" she dashed after him. The Hyuuga siblings fought all the way with Natsume making remarks and Aoi whining about how mean he is

"I told you I'm not..." Aoi's next complain was interrupted by Tsubasa's voice "There they are!" he exclaimed, Aoi followed his gaze and she saw four girls wearing shorts with bikini tops chatting under a sky blue beach umbrella

"Those are your girlfriends?" Aoi wondered, they nodded in a proud way 'They look familiar' she thought

" Hey guys. Come over here, we reserved a place for you next to us " Sumire noticed them and smiled while waving

Koko went to her an hugged her "I missed you Sumi, did you miss me?" as a reply, she smacked him in the head "Idiot we just talked on the phone last night"

"Hey babe you look hot in that outfit" Tsubasa went to Misaki and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled sweetly and pinched his arm " I swear you star face if you have any weird ideas I'll hunt you down and chop you to pieces" her voice was sugary-coated but filled with venom

Yuu and Kitsu went to their girlfriends and planted a small kiss on their cheeks

"You look cute Anna" Kistu said, Anna smiled at him and pecked his lips

"You too Nonoko it suits you" Yuu complimented his girl who blushed and hugged him

After the guys laid down their blankets and stuff. They introduced their girlfriends to Ruka, Nastume and Aoi

"Guys these are our friends Ruka Nogi, Nastume Hyuuga and Aoi Hyuuga"

"Hi, nice to meet you" Ruka smiled at them

"Yahoo hope we get along" Aoi said in a cute way, while Natsume just acknowledged them with a nod

The girls smiled and introduced themselves

"I'm Misaki Harada. Yoroshiku"

"Sumire Shouda, how 're you doing?" she winked

"I'm Anna and I'm Nonoko Yamamoto. Hajimimashite minna" they said in unison

Aoi giggled "It's the first time I saw girls that don't go gaga over Tsubasa-nii and the rest. That's very interesting"

Sumire and the girls tackled Aoi in a bear hug "Aww she's soo Kawaii~~"

"Arigato" Aoi blushed

"Ne were is Mikan and Hotaru ?" Tsubasa wondered

"Chill, they said they had something to do and that they'll follow us later" Sumire replied with a little wave of her hand

"Ah~~ there they are" Misaki pointed to a brunette and a raven "Speaking of the devils"

"Yo M, H over here gals" Anna shouted which caught the attention of the said girls

"Hey 'sup?" Mikan said coolly while Hotaru nodded and put their bags near the girls things

The brunette landed her gaze on the guys who were lying on the towels under a black beach umbrella

"Your boys ?" Hotaru asked, Sumire and the rest nodded with a smile

Mikan smirked and crouched down in front of them and looked at them with keen eye as Hotaru stood next to her with a weird gun in her hand, also smiling evilly

"Yo! what's up dudes? let me make something clear" Mikan began

"Try to do dirty things to our crew and you'll face your worst nightmare" Hotaru continued

"Our dudettes over there, "Mikan pointed to the girls who smirked " aren't easy chicks. They'll take you down in their own way but it's up to us to decide if it's enough or not. Got it ? " she snarled. The guys nodded in approval with a hint of fear, excluding Ruka and Natsume who just watched the two lasses with interest and amusement

"Yes even you Tsubasa and Koko. Just because we are childhood friends, that gives you no advantage" Hotaru said while patting her gun

The girls along with Aoi burst out laughing "Stop scaring them you two or we'll find ourselves with no boyfriends tomorrow" Misaki said jokingly

Mikan noticed Aoi who was on the girls side and beamed at her "Hey you're Aoi Hyuuga right?" the crimson eyed girl gave her a questioning look

"Hora! you went to Nadeshiko Gakuen in middle school, right? where you won the painting contest" Mikan explained

Aoi tought for a while and her eyes shone with happiness "Oh you're D.M members that's why you girls are so familiar" she jumped on Mikan and hugged her

"Kyaa~~I'm so glad I met you. Your Hip Hop routine in the talents show last year was just so coool, I loved every part of it. "she frowned and balled her fists "Too bad those blind judges didn't let you win and gave the first prize to that opera singer"

"D.M? what's that ?" Ruka asked

"That's a lame name that the teachs call us in the Academy" Mikan replied "D.M stands for Demon Maidens, let's just say that trouble is our middle name"

"Anyway Mikan and Hotaru, these are Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi" Tusbasa butted in

"Guys this is Mikan Yu-" he didn't finish because Mikan elbowed him in his stomac and glared at him

"Mikan Sakura " she said still glaring at Tsubasa who mouted a 'sorry'

"I'm Hotaru Imai" she said and took a picture of Ruka and Natsume "These pictures will sell very well in our school"

"I see you still blackmail people, Hotaru-nee" a stoic voice said from behind them, they turned around to see a silver haired guy, his hands in his pockets

"Youichi" he nodded at Hotaru, Mikan went to him and greeted him with a head lock

"You little brat, it's been a long time since I last saw you. How are you doing?" she kept on ruffling his hair

"Hey let go of me you psycho" the silver haired tried to free himself but Mikan's head locks were like iron . So it was impossible

"Youichi you don't want me to lose my temper, don't you?" the brunette smirked. Youichi gulped he knew her, and it wasn't a pretty sight when she snaps for once and all

"Since you're here let's see how good you're at surfing. And I won't take no as an answer" Mikan patted his shoulder

"Sorry, Mikan-nee. But I'm here to relax, and I'm too lazy to do anything" he looked at the guys and gave them a short salute

"Hey Natsume-nii, Ruka-nii. What's up ?" Youichi greeted the two lads casually and they nodded at him in response

"Hold it! how do you know them?" Mikan wondered

"Well sherlock I go to the same school as them, they are my sempai's and Aoi is my girlfriend" his answer made Aoi blush

"Oh I see ! Wait, What?" she shouted "You idiotic brat. You got a girl and didn't tell me?"

He shrugged "You didn't ask"

"That's it! come on I challenge you on a surf competition. I'm so gonna kick your sorry ass"

"No I'll pass. I'm going to spend some quality time with my girl now, if you excuse us" he gave Aoi a knowing look and she stood up and went to his side.

"Ja nee Mikan-nee-chan" she smiled. He held Aoi's hand and they disappeared in the mob of people

"Shit, coward!" she turned to the rest of her friends "Yo dudettes! how about we hit some waves ?" she looked at them

"Sorry M but we'll take a walk with our boyfriends. Ja ne" they too held their lover's hands and went away leaving Mikan and Hotaru with the two handsome lads

"Crap! Hey Hotaru, you in ? "the brunette asked desperately the raven lass "Or you too have a secret boyfriend?so which one huh ?" she pointed at Natsume and Ruka

"Hell no, Mikan" Hotaru made a disgusted face, as she checked the lads who just kept staring at them "Come on the waves aren't going to wait for us, right?"

"Sweet" Mikan threw her fist in the air "Let's go get our stuff from the car" they were about to leave but Ruka stopped them

"Hey, wait" he said

"What ?" Mikan asked

"Where are you going?"

"To W.C, a girly emergency" Hotaru said sarcastically. Ruka blushed red

Mikan punched her friend's shoulder " Fuck no" then laughed " We're going to get our surfboards"

"They have surfboards here, and all the equipment. You can buy them from over there" Natsume said and pointed to some shops

"No can do bro, we don't feel whole unless we have our own equipments with us. " Mikan shook her head. Hotaru agreed with her

"We'll be back in a sec. Feel free to do whatever you want" and with that they left

"I say they are very interesting" Natsume said with a devilish smirk his eyes following the two retreating figures

"Yup. And they are kind of hard to get, so that should be a challenge" Ruka replied as he did the same

" Dude you're talking like if we are players." the raven lad frowned "But seriously do they think that we are stupid enough not to notice their plan?"

"I know but we'll let it pass this time because it's not everyday that you find two hot girls that practice surfing and curse and make trouble in school" Natsume nodded

"For once Ruka, you talked right" Natsume said

"Seriously , are you my friend?" Ruka sulked and they laughed but that was a wrong move because that caught the attention of the girls that were around them and they kept looking at them as if they were prays.

Later, the guys came back with their girlfriends

"Hey, where did Mikan and Hotaru go ?" Kitsu asked

"Don't tell me, you pissed them off. And they left?" Tsubasa shouted, Misaki had to hit him on his head so that he would calm down

"Misa-chan why did you do that ?" he cried, and faked hurt

"You're annoying" she snapped at him with a glare, and they kept on bickering.

"No, they went to get their surfing equipments from the car" Natsume replied, and the rest sighed in relief

He exchanged a meaningful glance with Ruka "Is there something we should know about?" Ruka glared but he was trying to hold his laugh.

"Oh, look there is Maki-san and his wife Kana-san. Let's go say Hi!" Anna exclaimed and pointed at a middle-aged couple.

"We'll be right back" and they wwen to greet the said couple

"You know, you won't get away with whatever you're planning" Ruka began

"Yeah coz things might get nasty here, if we don't get answers" Natsume continued. A black aura was surrounding them

"Fine!" Tsubasa let a huge sigh and exposed their plan "We were trying to hook you up with Mikan and Ruka with Hotaru. Please don't kill us!" he hid behind Koko and Kitsu

"Dude do you think that by hiding behind us, they'll spare you your life?" Koko mused and gulped

"I don't think so Tsu coz we're in danger too " Kistu said while shivering

"Tsubasa, why are you hiding?" Ruka asked with a smile

"Yeah we aren't gonna kill anyone" Natsume smirked

"What? ya serious ?" Yuu wondered unsure

"Yeah, positive. Come on guys! you were totally right" Ruka answered " They are a whole different story, we don't have girls like them in our school"

"So this means you're ok with it?"

"Definitely, but they are kind of hard to approach" Ruka scratched his cheek

"Don't worry. They're hostile towards people they don't know especially if they were guys"

"Just give them time to get to know you better, and I'm sure you'll click" Koko said and the rest nodded in approval.

"Hey, is it just me or do you have the feeling that you're being watched?" Kitsu asked suddenly with a confused expression

"Look those are the hot guys I told you about" they some random girl say

"Heh? let me see"

"Wow They look like models" then a mob of girls came and surrounded the boys

"Not again! can't we have some peace?" Yuu complained

"Ne ne, please go out with me" , " No me. I'm prettier", "Hey want to have some fun with us?" the fan girls were getting closer and closer

"Sorry but we already have girlfriends" Koko said and gulped 'This is bad'

"Liars, we don't see anyone here" the girls shouted

"Ahem, girls the show is over. So scram or things will get dirty here" they heard Sumire's voice

The fan girls turned around only to see Sumire and Anna and Nonoko and Misaki standing behind them with an evil smile

"Sumire-chan! these are your boyfriends ?" a red haired girl asked

"Yeah, so please Aki-chan we don't want to start a fight here ok ?" Anna replied with a sweet smile

"Oh sure! girls it's D.M's boys so leave them alone" Aki shouted and the fan girls left but they didn't stop from complaining and whining for they knew D.M and they respected them

"No from all the people it should be Demon Maidens" , "Whyyyy~~?" , "We can't match them they're tough girls" .

"Gomen ne minna, I didn't know "Aki apologized "But they are hot. I wish to find guys like them"

The girls laughed at the comment "You bet you will Aki. How about this when I'm done with Tsubasa I'll give him to you" Misaki jocked

"That's so nice from you Misaki-chan but keep him to yourself. All of you look good with each other, well then I have to go" Aki said and left the girls with a wave

"Bye bye" the girls went to check on the guys

"Everything cool here?" Sumire asked. Then Koko jumped on her in a bear hug

"Sumi I was so scared I thought they are going to eat us alive" she sighed "Seriously why am I still dating you ?"

"Because you love me " Koko replied proudly

"And you're Lucky I do" she kissed him on his cheek

"Are you going to participate in the surfing contest ?" Anna asked the girls who shook their heads

"How about you guys ?" she looked at the boys

"Nah we pass" Koko said

"Too bad coz I'm gonna go for it" Natsume stood up

"Me too" Ruka did the same and they went to buy the things they needed

"They surf too?" Misaki asked Tsubasa who nodded

"Oh and Great NEWS. Those two are ready to try their luck with the Alpha and Beta" Yuu announced

The girls mouths hang open "No..."

"...Fucking..."

"...Way..."

The twins and Sumire cheered and hugged each other "That's so cool"

"But hold it girls! it's M & H we're talking about here. How are you gonna convince them ?" Misaki asked

"Chillax Mi, we'll find a way. Plus we all want them to get together right ?" everyone nodded

"And I have the perfect opportunity for Mikan and Hotaru to notice Ruka and Natsume"

"That's a good idea. They'll use the surf contest to win the girls' respect and trust" Koko and Kitsu chorused, the others approved of the idea

"Well I guess they have to give their best shot coz our Alpha and Beta aren't easy" Misaki said proud of her friends

"Hai, and we'll definitely help them. I want to see our girls fall in love like us" Sumire said in a dramatic way

"Well then let's do it all" Tsubasa gave them thumbs up and the rest cheered

They are so excited but will their new plan work?

Far away from the gang's umbrella stood two girls wearing a very very revealing bikinis, they kept eying the group especially the haired teen and his blond friend

"Those two look so delectable" a blond girl said

"Yup totally fit for us. The new 'it' girls right Luna?" the other one who was a blond too asked

"You said it Stella. Come on let's go talk with them" Luna flipped her hair in a bitchy way

"I'll take the one with prince charming looks, and you can have the other one" Stella put on her shades and giggled

"Of course the other one with the bad boy look is my type anyway" they linked arms and went to hunt their new targets while swaying their hips to look more appealing

Now how will this day end up with the two guys trying to win D.M's top members attention and those two blondies going after them? I have no idea.

* * *

**How I'm supposed to continue I have lots of ideas but I lack the words and I wish I had an invention that helps you turn your ideas into words I mean that will be a big no Huge-Major Help! **

**Me: I guess I have to ask Hotaru to make me one **

**Hotaru: that will cost you 1.000.000 Yen **

**Me: What? listen here girl you're going to make it for free or I'll swear I'll make you an OOC here. And make you stalk Ruka till then end of this story **

**Hotaru : Fine I get it just shut the Hell up will ya?**

**Me : That's cool *dancing* I'm gonna have my machine made for free Wohooo**

**Mikan : Anyways as the author keeps on dancing pls Review this chapter  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart Breaker **

** Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

** " _A Wolf till the end of my days "_**

_** #Wolf's Black Kokoro#**_

_**

* * *

**_Natsume and Ruka picked a shop called 'Party Wave'. The shop keeper was a teenage guy with black hair tied in a pony-tail, he smiled at them

"What can I get you two?"

"We want two surfboards please" Ruka answered

"Say can we get our boards waxed too?" Natsume asked in his bored tone

"Sure" he left them to do his job.

"Hey Nat how good do you think Mikan and Hotaru are at surfing ?" Ruka asked

"I dunno but we'll find out later. And I bet they are very skilled" he was about to continue talking but someone tapped his shoulder. They turned around and were kind of horrified from the sight

"Hey there I'm Luna, what's your name handsome ?" her eyes kept staring at Natsume or at his body but (A/N: way to go Koneko-chan) he ignored her

"Heya I'm Stella and you prince charming ?" she asked Ruka and held his hands. Ruka tried to free himself but she refused to let go

"Would you mind letting go of my hand?" Ruka tried to act as a gentlemen for he was not violent or rude only when needed

"Come on don't play hard to get." Luna giggled

"Yeah we'll spend some time together. And we're sure you'll enjoy our company" Stella giggled too

Other guys saw them and thought that Natsume and Ruka were lucky because two "Hot" chicks noticed them but from the two lads POV it was a Horror Movie with capital H and their giggles sounded like pigs snorts

"Forget it we have girlfriends" Natsume snapped. But of course those two wouldn't give up easily

"Right, yes you do" Luna said sarcastically "We'll show you a great time and we expect you to do the same" Stella nodded agreeing with he sister

"And you have nothing to lose" now Luna's arms were around Natsume's neck and Stella's hands were holding on Ruka's

"You two, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked. Four pair of eyes looked at their side to see a brunette and a raven with surfboards

"Isn't that obvious? they are flirting" Hotaru had an amused grin on her face. Her best friend was dense when it came to these topics

"Oh I see well then have fun" Mikan smiled and turned to leave. Natsume saw the chance and gave Ruka a nod

"Hey babe are you jealous?" Natsume took Luna's arms off him and went to Mikan's side, the brunette was confused as he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear "Play along"

"Yeah don't worry baby coz you're the only one for me" Ruka said with devilish smile as he too went to Hotaru's side and gave her a kiss on the cheek and mumbled "Please, we'll explain later" in her ear

Luna and Stella's mouths were wide open "What ?'" they shouted "You choose those two ugly Bitches over us the new 'it' girls"

Crimson and Blue eyes flashes with anger at the insult "How dare..." he didn't get to continue

"Yo, I wonder who's the female dog here ?" Hotaru spat every word with venom

"Totally, I mean didcha check yourselves in the mirror? How low can you get ?" Mikan sided her . No one calls the Alpha and Beta of D.M Bitches

"Did you grew taller or did you take your little sister's swuimsuits by accident?"

The blondies were red with anger and fliped their hair at the same time.

"Hn, ugly girls don't deserve to be with hot guys. " Luna huffed

"Only hot and 'it' girls have the right to" Stella said

"Oh just shut the Fuck up" Mikan snapped which made Luna and Stella's eyes pop out of their places while Natsume and Ruka were having a blast. ' She's interesting ' they tought as they stared at the girls in their arms

"Yeah and they picked us over you so that means you're uglier than us " Hotaru smirked

"How dare you say that to us you Bitch ?" the sisters anger rose up to the max

"Insult my girl again and you'll face hell" Ruka threatened

"And do it with my girl then I'll double it" Natsume glared at them. Hotaru and Mikan smirked at each other

"No need babe coz I'll do it myself" Mikan put her hands on Natsume's arms the smug look never leaving her face

"Yeah babe we're from D.M after all" Hotaru replied, wrapping her arms around Ruka's neck

"And you two scram, or we'll lose our temper" the girls glared at the fuming sisters who huffed again and held their noses high in the air, rather snobbishly

"This is not over" they chorused and went away. As their figures disappeared the two lasses burst out laughing

"Their faces were funny" Mikan commented

"Yeah but their voices were high pitched. I need to get my ear drums checked tomorrow" Hotaru said

"Ah too bad you didn't have your camera with you H"

"Yup from all the days, it had to be at this moment. But we'll have a good memory" Mikan agreed with a nod

Thye paused for a while to see that Natsume's arms were still around Mikan and Ruka's were around Hotaru

"Yo bro, would you mind let us go?" Mikan asked in an emotionless voice

"Oh sorry" the guys let go of them "Now explain" Hotaru ordered

"It's just those two were bothering us so we told them we had girlfriends "

"And you came at the right time. So thanks for saving us" Ruka smiled after he finished their explanation

The girls sighed " You know if we didn't have a fun, we would beat you up till death right now" Mikan said casually

"Really I want to see you try little girl" Natsume smirked and ruffled Mikan's hair

"Hey!" she tried to punch him but he blocked it "Not bad!"

"See you can't, I'm a black belt in Judo and Karate. And so is Ruka"

"So are we. And we're street fighters so that gives us a plus" Hotaru replied

"Street fighting ? but isn't that a little bit dangerous, I heard that people end up in critical conditions at the end" Ruka said

"Nahh don't worry Blondy we kick ass in those fights" Hotaru shrugged

"Blondy ?" Ruka mused which made Natsume and Mikan laugh

"Yo H! don't be harsh on the kid" Mikan put her hand on Hotaru's shoulder

"Nice one Imai" Natsume smirked" and you talk like some old grand-pa"

"You are so going to get it. But not now, I'll challenge you later" Mikan poked his chest

"You're on" Natsume was having fun, he was never challenged by a girl before

"Sorry to keep you wait. Here are your boards" he gave them each a board and they payed for it

"You're going to surf?" Hotaru asked

"No do you even know how to surf?" Mikan corrected her

"Hey! you hurt our pride Sakura" Ruka said teasingly

"We aren't pros but we got some tricks up our sleeves. Let's go join the others" Natsume lifted his board and they followed him

* * *

"You're late" was the first thing that Sumire said

"Late for what ? " Mikan asked

"They didn't tell you ? there's going to be a surf contest here "

"What? There is a contest in surf and you didn't tell us?"

"I tought you already knew about it" Natsume shrugged

"That's cool we are going to dominate" Mikan high fived with Hotaru

"No, we have to. We'll go at full power " the brunette turned to Natsume

"You're so going down Hyuuga"

"I accept your challenge little girl"

"Nice board " Ruka said as he checked Hotaru's surfboard that was Black with a huge purple butterfly in the back

"Yeah yours too little girl it has a cool design" Mikan's was black too but it had a red dragon design

She showed him the peace sign " We made them, and we worked our asses off to came up with special tattoos."

"So they mean a lot to us" Hotaru said and patted her board

Tsubasa and the rest looked at each other and smiled ' The mood is good between them. They get along well'

Then they heard gun shots fired in the air "Crap it will began and we still have to sign up"

"Chillax girl. We already took care of that just go and kick some ass"

"You girls are sure you don't wanna join?" Hotaru asked

They nodded " No worries we'll be in the crowd cheering for you. All of you"

On the Line up all the competitors were guys, excluding Mikan and Hotaru. Some of them knew who the two girls were so they left them alone, but two particular guys were stupid enough and approached them

"Hey hot stuff. What are you doing here?" a guy with black hair that had a piercing in his ear said to Mikan who was checking her board

"Hey you're pretty cute. Wanna have fun with us ?" the other one who had a piercing in his nose asked Hotaru

"Dude leave us alone. We're here to win this thing " Mikan growled, and resumed doing her job

"Come on! cuties like you shouldn't participate in this kind of events." The black haired rested his hand on Mikan's shoulder

"Totally let us win this for you" the other one did the same with Hotaru

Those who witnessed the scene in front of them thought '_Idiots, they'll get it. They'll learn it in the hard way'_

"That's it. You're so dead" Mikan took the guy's hand and flipped him over and twisted his arm, Hotaru did the same and locked his arm on his back and he dropped on his knees. The two idiots were whimpering in pain

"Now what ? want me to break your arm?" Hotaru's voice was filled with poison

"Eat the hot sand baby boy. It will help you grow up and maybe help you develop a brain too" Mikan buried his head in the sand

"Never and I mean Never mess with us." Hotaru let go of the guy

"And don't even think of messing with us. Got that?" Mikan did the same

"Yes Ma'am. Please excuse us" and they ran away, forgeting the competition

Natsume and Ruka came back and saw the two guys running away from the girls

"What happened here?" Natsume asked

"Are you ok?" Ruka was confused

"Yup everything's cool" Mikan went to tend her board again

"It's starting" Hotaru said

"Ladies and Gents Welcome to the weekly Big Surfing Contest. I'll be your Mc today" The Mc shouted in the mic

"The waves are sick , and we have twenty competetors who'll try their hard to please the judges. So prepare your boards and get Amped" the audience cheered

The contest began, Ruka's number was 17 after him was Hotaru then Natsume and last was Mikan. Half of the participants were good but the others either got racked over by the waves or failed in executing their own maneuvers

"Number 17 Ruka Nogi" he stood up from the line up and the girls went crazy.

Ruka did his thing for he used his board and did a perfect 360 degree spin with it then he came back. "Thank you Nogi-san for this performance. Number 18 Hotaru Imai" the people cheered loud

She high fived Mikan "Not bad for a blondy. Make sure to watch me" she whispered in Ruka's ear and that made him grin boyishly. She began to paddle with her hands and waited for the right wave

Hotaru showed some crazy maneuvers, she surfed 'New School' Style and did a lot of tricks with her board. The audience were cheering for her

"That was awesome Imai-san, give it up for the Beta of D.M. Now number 19 Hyuuga Natsume" he stood up, board in his hand

"Yo little girl make sure to watch me ok ?" he winked at Mikan and she rolled her eyes

"You bet I will" he went and met Hotaru on the way "Cool performance Imai" she nodded at him

"Good Luck you'll need it no one can beat Mikan in surfing " he shrugged. And the girls went totally wild when they saw him

Natsume caught up with the wave, he began with a 'Rock Dance' and ended it with a flawless 'Bottom Turn'

"Hyuuga-san Good job that was the best Bottom Turn I've ever saw" the Mc shouted "Now last but not least Sakura Mikan" the crowd roared because they knew Mikan very well and they knew her skills

"How was I little girl? " he asked with a smug expression and fist bumped with Ruka

"Good but not good enough." she did the Shaka sign and stood up

At first Mikan did the classical Caving but you can tell that she did it with her own style then she switched to a 'Clidro' and at the end of her show she did a 'LayBack'

"As expected from the Alpha of D.M. That was Xtreme" you get the feeling that the Mc will nearly cry

"Now it's up to the judges to decide who are the ones in the top 5" they gave him the results

"In the 1st place Mikan Sakura. 2nd place Natsume Hyuuga. 3rd place Hotaru Imai. 4th place Ruka Nogi. and the 5th place Akira Sou" the top 5 stood up on the stage and the crowd cheered hard, they got their ribbons and went down

"Little girl I got to say you're Sick when it comes to Surfing" Natsume ruffled her hair

"Thanks big guy you're good too and stop ruffling my hair I'm not a baby" she slapped his hand

"To me you are shorty"

"When I put my board down, you'll fight me and I'm gonna kick your sorry ass Hyuuga " she raised her fist

"Juts kidding, and call me Natsume Showty" he smiled but it was a small one. Ruka and Hotaru were walking behind the beckering couple

"New School ey ? you mastered it very well Imai " Ruka tried to start a conversation

"Thankx and your spin was 360 degree right?" he nodded "That was great, Nogi"

"Call me Ruka, and I'll call you Hotaru is that cool with you ?" a ghost smile appeared on her face

"Sure whatever. You proved yourself in Surfing so I guess we're cool but..." she paused " I think Blondy is way better don't you think?"

"What ? Hotaru cut it off" they were about to start a friendly fight too but an announcement prevented them

"Now Ladies and Gents we'll leave you with some bands who were kind enough to rock the stage on this event and at the end we'll have a special performance played by your favorite group Demon Maidens" people cheered louder than ever

"What? Hotaru you knew about this?" Mikan asked Hotaru as they were back under the Umbrella, the raven shook her head

"You play Music too?" Ruka asked astonished

"Not all the time though" Hotaru replied

"Hey girls, you kicked ass in the right way" Anna and Nonoko jumped on Mikan and Hotaru

"Yup. Natsume and Ruka were awesome too" Sumire said

"Thankx"

"Ok explain what's up with the 'special Performance' that the Mc talked about?" Hotaru asked

"Yeah spill it dudettes" Mikan agreed

"Keep it cool. It's Maki-san and Kana-san who asked us to and we can't refuse doing a favor to our favorite couple right?" Misaki explained

The girls sighed "I guess it's cool"

"Yup we'll do it" the gang whooped

"Mikan-nee-chan you were so Cool." Aoi held Mikan's hands and began swaying them back and forth

"Thanks Aoi-chan" Mikan beamed at her

"Hey Chibi stop acting like a 5 year old" Natsume teased his sister

"Nii-chan you're mean" Aoi whined

"Yeah what's up your ass Natsume? she's so cute that way. Let the gal be free" Mikan punched his shoulder lightly

"You little girl, it's none of your business. It's between me and my baby sis"Natsume flashed her a smirk on his own

"Are you looking for a fight, big guy?" she glared at him

"Bring it on little girl" he glared back. And a glaring contest began but still you can feel the friendly atmosphere around them no matter how deadly they seem. As for Hotaru and Ruka they had their own share of fights for Hotaru didn't stop taking pictures of Ruka and he would chase her around

'_They get along very well_' the rest of the gang thought

"And now Ladies and Gents it's time for D.M. Come on girls the stage is waiting for you."

The girls raised their fists in the air and dashed to the stage. Sumire and Misaki are the lead vocals, Mikan's the lead guitar and Hotaru's the bass player. Anna is on the keyboard and Nonoko took the drums

"Hey everybody What's up ?" Sumire said in the mic

"Demon Maidens are in the place so make some noise" Misaki whooped and the audience cheered and some whistled

Mikan took the mic "We can't hear you. I say make some damn fucking noise" she raised her fist in the air and smirked. The crowd went totaly out of control " That's more like it"

"Hit it!" Mikan and Hotaru played the first notes

_**Becca- I'm alive**_

_**Nothing I say comes out right,**_  
_**I cant love without a fight,**_  
_**No one ever knows my name,**_  
_**When I pray for sun, it rains.**_  
_**Im so sick of wasting time,**_  
_**But nothings moving in my mind,**_  
_**Inspiration cant be found,**_  
_**I get up and fall but,**_

Mikan and Hotaru jumped, and stood back to back.

_**Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah**_  
_**Between the good and bad is where youll find me,**_  
_**Reaching for heaven.**_  
_**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**_  
_**Ill live my life, Im Alive!**_

_**Every lover breaks my heart,**_  
_**And I know it from the start,**_  
_**Still I end up in a mess,**_  
_**Every time I second guess.**_  
_**All my friends just run away,**_  
_**When Im having a bad day,**_  
_**I would rather stay in bed, but I know theres a reason.**_

_**Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah**_  
_**Between the good and bad is where youll find me,**_  
_**Reaching for heaven.**_  
_**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**_  
_**Ill live my life, Im Alive!**_

_**When Im bored to death at home,**_  
_**When he wont pick up the phone,**_  
_**When Im stuck in second place,**_  
_**Those regrets I cant erase.**_  
_**Only I can change the end,**_  
_**Of the movie in my head,**_  
_**Theres no time for misery,**_  
_**I wont feel sorry for me.**_

The crowd kept on jumping and waving their hands, obviously enjoying themselves. And some were shaking their heads to the beat

_**Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah**_  
_**Between the good and bad is where youll find me,**_  
_**Reaching for heaven.**_  
_**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**_  
_**Ill live my life, ohhhh!**_

_**Im Alive, Im Alive, oh yeah**_  
_**Between the good and bad is where youll find me,**_  
_**Reaching for heaven.**_  
_**I will fight, and Ill sleep when I die,**_  
_**Ill live my life,**_  
_**Ill live my life,**_  
_**Im Alive!**_

"Thank you minna. Hope you enjoyed " Sumire and Misaki bowed and went off the stage with Anna and Nonoko linking arms but Mikan and Hotaru did the 'Shaka' sign and the crowd copied them too, stuck their tongues out before they went off the stage

"You guys Rocked" Aoi chirped and hugged the girls two by two.

"Aoi if you keep hugging her like that she won't be alive anymore" Natsume referred to the iron lock that nearly chocked Mikan to death

"Ehh? Gomen Mikan-nee-chan" Aoi apologized, Mikan smiled and patted her head

"It's cool Aoi. It's just I'm not used to these kind of hugs"

"Then get used to them coz you'll receive one from me each time we see each other" Aoi winked at her

"Sure but I think your boy there will be jealous. So don't forget him too " Mikan nudged Aoi in a teasing way and the girl blushed

"Mi...Mikan-nee-chan, stop it " they laughed

At 5 p.m they decided it's time to go home, the gang were at the parking lot. And Natsume and Ruka were helping Mikan and Hotaru

"So this is it. we had fun today with you two" Ruka said and Natsume nodded

"Yup so did we. Even though we beat you in beach volley" Mikan replied

"Yeah that was a litte bit embarassing" Natsume ruffled his hair

The girls laughed " It's no big deal. You were fierce opponents, I give you that credit" Hotaru said

"You guys are cool" Mikan gave them thumbs up

"Of course we are. And the proof is our fan girls" Natsume replied smugly

"No you narcist I meant you're cool in personnality. In other words people can hang around with you" She punched his shoulder

"Your friend here has self-conscious issues" Hotaru pointed at Natsume

"I know that, we've been friends since our childhood" Ruka patted Natsume's shoulder

"Hey! who's side are you on Ruka?" he pretented to be hurt

"Definitely not yours Nat" Mikan butted in

"Shut up little girl. No ne asked your opinion" he snapped at her with a playful smirk

"That's the last straw " she was about to punch him but Hotaru stopped her

"Idiot stop it, the girls are calling us" Mikan nodded

"Oh! Ok then Bye guys today was a blast" she gave them a two-fingers salute

"We had fun with you. sore jaa" Hotaru took her bag and waved

"Say can we hang out sometime again ?" Ruka asked

The girls looked at each other

"Sure, why not?" Mikan said

"Cool. Then we'll catch up later ok?" they fist bumped with one another and the girls left

Since that day, Mikan, Hotaru would meet with Natsume and Ruka to spend time together they would usually go to arcades or just hang around in the skating park. Or simply gather the whole gang and go tour around Tokyo or go to the beach

And the more they spend time with each other during the Summer vacation the more they got closer especially Hotaru and Ruka. Which made the whole group suspicious.

Now I think that the gang's plan worked. Coz H n R are close more than ever but what about M&N ? Find out later. Shit I sound like gossip girl * shudders*

* * *

**Owari chapter 3 I actually enjoy writing this one more than Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu ^^ oh and about those surfing tricks I dunno if they are right or not coz I don't surf and never did - EVEN though I want to, anyways here's a link to these tricks **h t t p : / / w w w . s u r f i n g - w a v e s . c o m / s u r f _ t a l k . h t m # t o p

**Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ **


	4. Chapter 4

** The Heart Breaker**

** Chapter 4 **

* * *

_**"A Wolf Till the End of my Days" **_

_** #Wolf's Black Kokoro#**_

* * *

Summer vacation ended and the guys found themselves in school but this year they were seniors and Aoi along with Youichi were second years.

Students were excited to see their friends again but the female population was more excited to finally be able to see the most hottest guys on campus namely Natsume and his friends. Well who wouldn't fall for them, they are good-looking, rich, and they dominate the Hip Hop class. Every girl's or gay's dream boys

Here's how things work, Gakuen Alice is a an exclusive school for rich people. And the Academy wants her students to feel free from time to time and aside from gym class they made the last period a special one so they allowed only the boys in High school to take Hip Hop class or practice sports like soccer, Basket-ball, Volley-ball, Judo...etc

As for the girls they are allowed to take Ballet class or Etiquette class or Flower arranging in short any girly activity that will make from them respectful ladies in the society- according to me that's Bull Crap. But of course there are some classes that take both genders. But let's focus more on the Hip Hop and Ballet class shall we for they're two opposites

It has been already two months since the Gakuen opened her gates, and those two months were Hell for Natsume and Ruka, because they were chased around being the only single ones left from the famous click that the fan girls lamely call H6- H stands for Hot and six is the number of the guys namely Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Tsubasa

But what added salt to the wounds and made things worse is that Natsume found out that Luna and her sister Stella were studying in the Gakuen and of course he informed Ruka. So the poor duo has to hide whenever they see these two barbie dolls coming or walking in the same path as them

Things kept that way until one day. The guys were at the cafeteria having their lunch and in once they had it in peace. They were discussing a dance routine that they had as a homework

"Wow, look who's here. " a girly voice said

"Heya we meet again prince charming or should I call you Ruka Nogi?" the other girl went to Ruka and held his hands. But he took them back

" Never tough I'll meet you here my handsome bad boy or should I say Natsume Hyuuga?" the first girl went to Natsume's side and put her hand on his shoulder

"How did you know our names?" Natsume pried her hand off him and glared at her

"We're the new 'it' girls so it's normal for us to know the names and the looks of the Gakuen's hottest guys and it seems that you and your click are at the top of the food chain" she winked

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Yuu asked with an expressionless face. How he hated fake girls like them

"Luna Koizumi's the name"

"I'm Stella Koizumi, Luna's twin sister" Stella put her arms around Luna "We're Class 3-C new 'it' girls"

"Everybody wants to be with us and wants to be us" Luna tried to act cute. But oh well I'm lost for words their girly and bitchy personalities are too much for me, so a help with vocabulary might save me readers.

"Oh ok then Koizumi-san. If you don't mind we don't want your presence here, we're discussing important matters so I think you should leave" Yuu used his famous leader tone and normally people get to obey him when he's in this state but these Lunatic girls aren't normal, they are...um...Lunatic...Yeah

Luna flipped her blond locks back and Stella rested her hand on her hip

"I'm sorry but yes we mind because we're here for Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun. We know that the rest of you already have girlfriends" Stella replied trying to mask her anger and embarrassment with a smile

"But we don't want you. And we already have girlfriends so leave us alone" Ruka banged the table. That's it no more Mr. nice guy

"Please do you think that we'll buy that small act you two did with that brunette and raven surfers?" Luna huffed

"Yeah it's obvious that it was fake that small hug and the little kiss" Stella smiled sweetly showing her white teeth. Natsume and Ruka sighed and they gave the guys a desperate look that also can be translated to : Help Us And We'll Explain Later

"Hey Tella your teeths are so bright that they make my eyes go blind" Koko said with his famous smile glued to his face as he kept rubbing his eyes

"And you Muna your perfume makes my noise itchy so can please move...let's say... one hundred meter away. Or I think I might sneeze right now and it won't be a beautiful sight" Tsubasa said while covering his noise

"That is if you know how to count till hundred" Kitsu said

"Class C is for those with the lowest marks only, but I'm concerned how did you even get in this Gakuen?" Yuu smirked and held his laugh. Their faces where so funny

The two blondies had their mouths wide open and were very mad "How dare you insult us like that?"

"Totally. BTW the name is Luna not Muna. Hers is Stella not Tella," they gasped rather girlishly "and we'll leave but we are gonna get them," She pointed a manicured finger at Natsume and Ruka "as our new boyfriends. Whether you " she pointed at the guys" LIKE it or NOT"

They kept their pose in check and went away not before blowing kisses at their targets direction

"Ok now the twin monsters are gone. So can you tell us what the hell is going on? " Kistu commanded

"Yeah I thought you said you liked Mikan and Hotaru. So who are those chicks that those bimbos talked about?" Koko snapped which is something very rare for him to do. While Tsubasa and Yuu kept their cool because they had an idea about what had happend

"Well you see that day at the beach we were waiting at the shop for our surfboards and suddenly those bimbos popped out of no where and they kept on flirting with us" Natsume looked at Ruka and urged him to continue

"So?" the guys leaned closer curious to what drama happened

"So fortunately for us Mikan and Hotaru were there and we lied and said that they are our girls. And they helped us get rid of them" but the guys weren't idiots, they knew something happened and that their friends were hiding.

"Ok that makes sense but what about the kiss and the hug? they mentioned it earlier" Yuu asked with a smirk

"Yeah what about that? "

"We..well to make it real I kissed Hotaru on her cheek and Natsume hugged Mikan. But they played along and said some really cool and funny come backs" Ruka and Natsume were both blushing

"And you stayed alive, how?" Koko asked in shock

"Eh ? what do you mean?"

"Ok listen, normally those two will break your bones and tear your bodies limp by limp if you ever lay a finger on them. So how come you're alive and living happy and healthy? " Tsubasa scratched his head in confusion

"Oh well they said something like that too and they said that they had Fun coz those two got mad and made some hilarious facial expressions" Natsume explained. Then he paused, remembered the sisters faces that day in a quick flash back and he burst out laughing along with Ruka. The others joined too

* * *

**_At Nadeshiko Gakuen - The Last Period_**

D.M were in the detention room. They caused a ruckus in just the second week of school. They dressed up as the killer in Scream with the black cloak, the mask, the voice changing device, the knife more like a sword and they put cameras in the changing rooms and in the toilets courtesy from Hotaru and Mikan to record everything

Then they made their prank two by two, first was Sumire and Misaki then came the Twins and last were Mikan and Hotaru. And as a result nearly half- No, all of their victims had fainted or had bruises in their arms and legs from running away and bumping into walls or doors or anything solid.

Not to mention the Huge hairy Jumping Spider that Mikan released in the classroom but she wasn't a fool she fed it on plants only and he's familiar with humans so he knows that biting is a no-no, their teacher had a mental break down and she took a whole five months vacation to recover from the shock.

And thus they had detention for a whole good six months but still the senseis couldn't stop nor tame them. And they were ranked as the top six students in the whole Gakuen among the best ten students with high marks, so their grades were still clean

Mikan had her Ipod ear-plugs on and was sitting on the window. And the rest of the gals sat on top of the empty desks, Hotaru was typing on her laptop, Sumire was laying on her stomach, Misaki leaned her back on the wall, the twins were sitting on the teacher's desk swaying their legs like little girls. And what about the teacher you ask?

Let's say that she couldn't stand the evil aura **(Strike one)** and the heavy atmosphere **(Strike two)** that the girls emitted nor could she take Mikan's deadly glare "I-I H-h-ave s-s-something t-o-o d-d-o at the staffroomIwillberightback" and she ran away for her life

"Strike three and she's out" Sumire whistled and the girls high fived

"So you got your papers done?" Hotaru asked, they nodded "What about you Mikan?"

She let one leg hang loosely and swayed it back and forth "I spoke with dad last night and as usual he'll get me a scholarship to switch Gakuens easily"

" It has been a long time since I saw uncle Izumi " Hotaru mused her eyes never leaving the screen

" Yeah by the way, in which country he is right now?" Misaki asked

"In America, he's taking care of our companies over there" Mikan kept looking at the sky, she seemed kind of gloomy and the girls noticed

"M what's wrong with you?" Sumire asked, the brunette looked at her with bored eyes "And don't lie we've been friends for like three long years girl" Misaki said

"Yeah! we're worried" Anna and Nonoko said simultaneously

She sighed, and Hotaru began typing even faster because she knew what was going on "You see when I spoke with dad last night, he said that..." she paused, and took a deep breath "he said that this year is my last in Japan. Right after the end of school I'll take the first flight to America"

"What the hell?" the girls stood up and went near Mikan " Explain Mikan how come it's your last ?"

"Well I had a deal with dad that before that incident three years ago and before I even went to Nadeshiko Gakuen, dad agreed to let me study in Japan till high school then after my time is over I'll go back to America and finish college there. After all I'm a single kid and someone must manage these companies"

"Eh ? but what about us? What about Demon Maidens?" Sumire shouted

"Sumire didn't you realise there's no D.M, it's just a stupid name that the teachs calls us" Mikan said with a sad smile

"Wha...what? so what? all these years meant nothing to you?" Mikan sighed again

"Ok that's complete Fucking Bull Fuck Shit Sumi. From the begining it was our friendship that kept us together not this Stupid click or us being out of control, even though we are" The girls were touched by the Alpha's words

"Plus I'll be away for only three years then I'll come back and I'll turn Tokyo upside down" She smirked, and showed them the Shaka sign

This made the girls laugh a little bit "Yeah but that's not all Mikan" Hotaru finally closed her HP laptop and crossed her arms over her chest

"What? there are more crappy news ?" Misaki sighed desperately

"Don't bother with it Hotaru I'll handle it when time comes. My father said that I have to marry some snobbish brat who's the heir of some huge companies that can rival ours "

"Eh~~? What the fuck ?" Anna and Nonoko said at the same time

"That's shit, girl" Misaki said and Sumire nodded

"You won't allow such a thing Mikan. That's just not you"

"Damn it! I know but hear me out First!" she snarled and they shut up " I'll spend those three years aboard then when I know who's my so called son-of-a-gun of a fiancee. I'll make his life hell, and make him break up the engagement so that I'll be free again"

"Well that's a good idea but one thing I don't get it" Sumire put her finger on her chin" Why would uncle Izumi force you into something against your will ?"

"Yeah, your dad was always supportive of your choices and he's very cool and an easy going person" Misaki agreed "He even let you live alone in your apartment without maids or butlers"

"No it wasn't dad's idea it was Grandma's, that old hag just won't let me in peace" Mikan frowned and the girls laughed

"You're saying that Marika-sama you're father's Mother was the master mind behind this?" Anna was giggling

"She never fails to amaze me. That women is tough as a rock " Hotaru said

"Yeah Granny Sakura. opps I mean Granny Yukihira was always disapproving of Mikan's choices right?" Misaki questioned

"Yeah, I mean that women is like over sixty and she's still in her best condition. Plus she wanted a girly granddaughter, not a granddaughter/son" the brunette racked her short hair "She makes my life a living hell"

"No worries M you know we'll always be here for you" Nonoko smiled

"Sure and we'll stay in touch when you leave right?" -Sumire-

"And we'll come visit coz D.M or not, Trouble is our middle name as you said" -Misaki-

"Yup outside and inside the country"Hotaru finished

"And at day or night 24/7, so cheer up ne?" Anna flashed at her a cute smile

"Who the hell said I was depressed? That's Marika's job and not mine" Mikan raised her eyebrow

"That's more like our Alpha" and they whooped.

_'Thanks gals I don't know what I would have done without you'_ she smiled as the girls tackled her in a hug and kept pulling on her arms** - just like in tokyo mew mew when Zakuro accepted to join them xD- **

Tomorrow I wonder what will happen? look forward to it ne? *wink*

* * *

**Chapter 4 Owari look forward to chapter 5 ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart Breaker **

**Chapter 5  
**

**

* * *

**

_**"A Wolf Till the End of my Days" **_

_**#Wolf's Black Kokoro#**_

* * *

_**The next day - At Gakuen Alice **_

Class 3-A was buzzing with students that- even after two whole months were still talking about their trips. This one went to Paris the other to Europe, that one to Hawai, these two to North Pole. For all I care.

And there, at the back seats were H6 trying their hardest to ignore the squealing fangirls that wanted to get their attention by wearing make up or wearing revealing outfits. The guys chose either to get deaf by the high pitched voices of the fan girls or by their Ipods. They chose the Ipods.

Natsume as usual legs on the desk and manga covering his face with his Ipod touch glued to his ears, Ruka was taking a nap and he too had his Ipod's plugs on, Yuu was reading a book, Kitsu and Koko were playing with their PSPs and Tsubasa was drawing an image of his girlfriend Misaki in Moe clothes

The door opened and their homeroom teacher Narumi-sensei came in his bag in hand

"Good Morning minna. Please take your seats homeroom will begin" he put his things on the desk and smiled as he watched the students hurry to get to their right places

"Ok, today we'll have new students in our class. They'll introduce themselves then we'll have free period for the rest of the day because I have an urgent meeting" he clapped ihs hands twice "You may come in now"

Six girls came in and one by one they presented themselves. Tsubasa, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu were literlly shocked they shook the sleeping lads not gently and when they woke up ready to curse, guess what ? they shocked too

"Hi, I'm Sumire Shouda, nice to meet you" Sumire wore a mid-tight skirt and a top that left a part of her flat stomac showing but it wasn't revealing and heels

"I'm Misaki Harada, hope we get along" Misaki wore a blouse with a mid-tight skirt and heels too

"I'm Nonoko and I'm Anna Yamamoto, please take care of us " Anna wore a skirt too with a blouse and doll shoes, Nonoko wore a simple casual knee length white dress with knee length boots

"I'm Hotaru Imai, try to tap dance on my nerves I'll break dance on your backs and literally break it" she glared, Hotaru's style was different she wore a purple top with black skinny jeans and knee-length boots. She tucked her jeans inside the boots and as accessory she wore a necklace with a butterfly pendant and chains dangled from her waist

"Mikan Sakura, stay away from me and my crew or you'll face your worst nightmares " no emotions showed on her face. Mikan wore a black and blue hoody with quarter sleeves and dragon symbol on the back and she left it half zipped, black wrist bands, baggy pants and sneakers

"Wow they are beautiful", " Yeah but the brunette and the raven are kind of scary" ," "Still they are look cool" ," What's with that attitude?" , " The sisters are so cute" , " The girls Sumire and Misaki are hot, they'll probably be the new It girls" The students murmured between them

"Ok that's enough. Now girls you can choose your seats, I have to go to an urgent meeting and it's free period" they nodded at him and he walked with a smile

D.M smirked and went to where the guys sat with shocked faces

"Close your mouth Tsubasa or a fly will get inside of it" Misaki said and smacked Tsubasa's head and sat next to him

"You too Koko. What you don't want us to be here or something?" Sumire asked playfully and sat next to Koko who shook his head and hugged her like usual

"No I'm happy that you're here Sumi, we get to spend more time together this way" she sighed but smiled nonetheless

"Hi Nonoko" she waved at him and kissed his cheek

"Anna! come here beside me" Anna smiled and sat next to him

"Hey little girl" Natsume rested his head on his palm

"Yo, what's up ?" she fist bumped with Natsume and they started their usual routine. Fighting with one another

After that day on the beach these two became close friends. They would fist bump with each other, high five, play video games or guitar together or read mangas under the trees of the park or at Maki-san's Beach House that the gang took as their usual meeting place, that's good right? But they act like two best guy friends, so how poor Natsume is supposed to confess his feelings to a girl that thinks of him as a brother ? *sigh*

Hotaru sat in front of Ruka, she turned around "Hey" he smiled " Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm cool and you?" he nodded, and noticed the pendant on her neck " I see you wore it. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, do you think I would've put it on my neck if I didn't?" she rolled her eyes and a ghost smile danced on her lips "Thanks Ruka"

He blushed and scratched his head "You're welcome"

_**Flash Back **_

One Sunday Ruka was strolling in Central Town with his friends, he passed by a jewelry store and a butterfly surrounded by a star pendant caught his eyes. The first thing or person he thought of was Hotaru

"Guys you go first I'll catch up later" he said and they nodded. Ruka went inside the store and asked for the pendant on display

"Here you go." the clerk gave it to him. The lad checked it and remembered Hotaru's surfboard design

"I'll take it. Can you please wrap the box in purple paper ?" the man nodded. Ruka payed for it and went to buy a card where he wrote inside _'It reminds me of you free and beautiful as a butterfly and brilliant as a star, hope you accept it. Ruka'_ and on the outside he wrote _To Imai Hotaru-san_, he kept it in the bag along with the the gift

Later when they came back to their dorms he cornered Tsubasa and asked him for Hotaru's address. The lad was suspicious but said no word and gave it to him

For a whole week he had her house address and the Gift ready but he hesitated until one day he gathered his courage and send it to her (The Gakuen has a special service they make sure that letters or parcels are delivered to the right address in less than 24 hour)

"Here goes nothing" he sighed

_Next day in the afternoon (the day before D.M will transfer to Gakuen Alice)_

Hotaru was in her room talking with Mikan on the phone " Can't wait to see the guys faces when they see us"

"Yeah about that, they have a strict policy that girls must take Ballet class"

"Of course we'll do whatever it takes to get into Hip Hop classes."

"Sure, whatever. See you in our new Gakuen" and she hang up the phone. A knock was heard on the door

"Hotaru-sama please excuse me. It's for you" the maid bowed and gave her the bag

Hotaru opened the bag, read the card and her eyes widened then she opened the box to find a butterfly pendant with a huge star surrounding it

"It reminds me of you, free and beautiful as a butterfly and brilliant as a star, hope you accept it " she read the card again and blushed a little " Of course I'll accept it. Thank you Ruka" she said to herself

_**Flash Back OWARI**_

The fan girls protested when they got over the massive shock

"Wait, no one is allowed to act like that towards our Idols aside from their...their... girlfriends" one girl who was the representative of the fans said. Their eyes were burning with jealousy

"Then we have all the right coz they are our boyfriends" Misaki replied

"But what about Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama? they're still single. So Sakura-san and Imai-san have no right to act all friendly with them " the same girl retorted and the others agreed with her

Mikan and Hotaru stood up from their seats " No one tells us what to do or not" Hotaru growled

"And didn't I say that you have to stay away from me and my girls?" she glared "Or do you want to learn it in the hard way?" she began to crack her knuckles while Hotaru took out her baka Gun. The fans gulped in fear

"This is unforgivable, we'll get you one way or another" and they sat down but they were still sending glares at Mikan and Hotaru's direction "Anytime freaks"

"Nice speech shorty" Natsume gave her the thumbs up as he turned around, she sat behind him

"Thanks big guy" she took his right plug and put in her ear

"Hey give it back" he tried to grab it but she slapped his hand away "Don't be so selfish. Oh I love this song"

He smirked "Yeah me too. Maximum the Hormone Rock, did you hear their other song Zetsoubu Billy?"

"Dude that's my theme song" Mikan beamed

"Me too" he agreed and they talking about anything and arguing over nothing

'_Yes! what a nice mood' _the rest thought and exchanged glances

Since Narumi's class and for the whole day the students of G.A kept staring at D.M, some of them thought they were beautiful or cool or hot and some thought that Mikan and Hotaru were scary in a cool way

And at the last period the girls went to attend Ballet class. They wanted to annoy the teach first and see her reaction. To their surprise it was their own homeroom teacher Narumi

"Ah~ welcome in the Ballet class girls, " he paused and looked at their attires." Um..girls those clothes aren't suited for Ballet you know but since you're new I let it pass. " he smiled

They were wearing sweat pants and baggy shirts or hoodies or tank tops with their famous sneakers with an X on the side

"Sensei are you one of those gay-freaks ?" Mikan asked suddenly. The girls laughed and the rest of the ballerinas had their eyes wide open, they never heard a girl speak in this manner before

He coughed "No Mikan-san I'm not, I just love Ballet and I volunteered to teach it as an activity in our Gakuen. Now let's stop talking and let's begin" he looked at the girls " Since you are new, you'll watch some of our best dancers and after you'll show us what you can do, ok?" and with that he left, D.M sat in a corner then a familiar blond girls that Hotaru and Mikan remembered approached them with their minions trailing behind

"Hi I'm Luna Koizumi and she's Stella my twin" the brunette raised her head, studied their appearance then ignored them

"Ignoring us huh? Ok look if you think yo can get Natsume-kun's attention with those disgusting clothes. Then think again coz he's mine" Luna crossed her arms over her chest

"Yeah and Ruka-kun too. I'll be his girlfriend" Stella flipped her hair

"Your point is?" Hotaru asked in a bored tone

"Our point is that you should keep your hands off them, ok ?" Luna asked sweetly

"And who do you think you are, to tell us no, order us to stay away from them?" Anna stood up

"Yeah they are our boyfriends' friends so that makes them our friends too" Nonoko sided her

"And it's up to Natsume and Ruka to decide with whom they want to hang around with" Misaki said

**"**And I bet that just seeing you is a nightmare to them, let along make you their girls" Sumire smirked

"Watch it, coz we can get fierce when we want to" Luna tried to threaten them. But it's D.M

"Ok dude listen up, if you think you can make my life here miserable" Mikan began

"Then think again. We are Demon Maidens, and no one can tame us" Hotaru finished

"Dude? ugh you're such tomboy. Please no one will think of you as a girlfriend material" Stella smirked thinking that she hurt Mikan's feelings

"So what ? I don't give a shit - Pardon my language, a Fuck about it " the blondies gasped

"You're very rude, well see you around bitches" and with that they left them

"What crawled up their asses and died?" Sumire balled her fist

"Seriously, no one ever called us female dogs before" Anna exclaimed

"We won't let it pass right girls?" Misaki asked, they nodded

"Ok Sakura-san and the rest please come here and show us what you got" Narumi said and the girls stood up

They took their positions with smirks on their faces

_**Supreme Soul's routine on the mix of Omarion- Touch **_

**_Just back into it_**  
**_And let it touch (touch)_**  
**_Come on and move _**  
**_And let it touch (touch)_**  
**_We cannot lose_**  
**_Just let it touch (touch)_**  
**_I will be true_**  
**_Come on and let it touch_**  
**_When you walk in_**

**_In your sexy lingerie_**  
**_In the middle of the doorway_**  
**_(keep the lights on)_**  
**_Nothin like you [laughs]_**  
_**(keep the lights on) (Touch)**_

Mikan ended it with a flip and a head spin and made the peace sign. The girls glanced at Narumi, he had his mouth open as well as the others. Then a red haired man in his early twenties entered and grabbed Narumi by hand who still wouldn't utter a word

Seconds later they came back and Narumi was cheerful again "Ano...girls you won't be taking Ballet class anymore, please get out and the teacher outside will explain to you everything" D.M shrugged and did as they were told, they found the read haired guy standing by the door. While Luna and Stella were happy, they thought that the girls were in deep shit

"Hey My name is Reo Mori I teach Hip Hop in the last period. Call me whatever you want aside from Sensei" he said

"And why not?" Anna asked innocently "Coz it makes me feel old" the girls shrugged

"Now follow me" they went after him

"Yo Reo where are you taking us?" Mikan asked "Are we gonna have detention because we danced like that?"

"Hell no, are you crazy? it was sick, you don't belong to the Ballet class coz from now on you'll be in my class" as they reached the huge double doors he opened them and entered, all the guys eyes were on them and some even licked their lips

"Ok y'all listen! These girls here will join our class from now on. And I warn you, do not touch them. They are under my protection, got that?" he gave them a warning look

"But Reo, they are girls. And Break dancing isn't for them, shouldn't they be at the Ballet class wearing those tights and leotards that nearly cover their bums?" one guy asked sarcastically and the rest laughed, but six particular lads didn't found the comment funny at all

"I'm so gonna kick his ass" Natsume clenched his fist

"Don't and leave it to the girls I'm sure they'll enjoy it but seriously if I hear more comments about my girl's butt. I'll be the one who's gonna kick some ass here" Tsubasa punched the wall

"As a matter of fact Kei, these chicks here dance better than half of you " Reo said and rolled his eyes "Cut the crap now, Girls show them what you're made of"

The girls smirked "Our pleasure" they decided on a song and attached Mikan's Ipod to the stereo

_**Play Elevator -Florida ft Timbaland **_

**_Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me_**  
**_Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me_**  
**_Hey Girl you're comin' with me your comin' with me_**  
**_Hey Girl you're comin, ' come on... _**

Sumire, Anna, Nonoko began with some Ballet steps while Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki were motionless in the back

_**Hey**_  
_**My first flo stopped on a gold digging woman**_

Mikan, Hotaru, Misaki glided on their knees as Sumire, Anna, Nonoko jumped

_**Money cash flow all big faced hundreds**_  
_**Frontin' on the pole got them d-boys running**_  
_**Shorty got both broke can't see what's comin'**_  
_**Wear them apple bottoms, wear them apple bottoms honey**_  
_**Dolce and Gabbana and she get it from her mommy**_  
_**Louie, Von D?,, Gucci, Fendi and Armani**_  
_**See the carrots on her wrist now she pimps bugs bunny**_

They did their thing from uprocks to downrocks and threw some basics

_**First floor, stuck on the gold digger**_  
_**Second floor, stuck on the dime piece**_  
_**Third floor, stuck on the hood rat**_

The girls went on solo and Mikan did a L-Kick , followed by Hotaru who did a Flare with and acrobatic flip. Then came Anna from the left and Nonoko from the right and both literally flew in the air and switched places. After Sumire and Misaki did a Back 2 Back

_**Fourth floor, freak it I don't know cus **_(They shrugged )  
_**(This girl is)**_  
_**She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator**_  
_**(This girl is)**_  
_**She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator**_  
_**(This girl is)**_  
_**She's stuck on my ella, e-ella-vator**_  
_**(This girl is)**_  
_**She's stuck on my ewww, ewww, ewww, ewww**_

Side Freeze from the twins followed by a Airswipe leaving the floor to the others, a double Back-hand-spring from Misaki and Sumire with a two fingers salute and went away. Then came the Alpha and Beta's turn for the end the show, they did 6 step move followed by suicide moves and Mikan finished it with a Headspin.

The guys were speechless some of them cheered and whistled while others couldn't move from their places especially Kei and his friends

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Reo clapped and went to the girls who were panting "By the way I still don't know your names. Introduce yourselves to the rest too" They presented themselves and Reo wrote their names

"Ok, I'll go to the principal's office and try to persuade him to let you and only you switch classes ok?" he turned to the rest of the guys " And you, try to prevent yourselves from jumping on them" with that he left

" I know you're very good at surfing but you didn't tell me you knew how to break dance too little girl" Natsume stood next Mikan who was taking a rest with the girls in a corner

She shrugged "Ya didn't ask big guy" they high fived

"You're sick" she gave him a cheeky grin "Now it's your turn to show me what you can do"

"You'll see it later little girl, Here" he handed her a bottle of water "Thankx idiot"

" Your flips were so awesome " Ruka gave Hotaru aqua "Arigato". The gang went and sat next to their girls

Suddenly a blue haired guy named Aki approached them "Hey Tsubasa!the guys and I were wondering. Are you going out with them or something?"

"Yeah got a problem?" the guy shook his head in fear

"No just wondering" he turned to leave but Mikan stopped him

"Wait we're dating no one," she pointed at Hotaru and at herself, the guy smiled in happiness " but try to come close to us and you'll find no bones to dance with" she glared and he ran away nearly crying

"Hai I understand. Sorry for asking" and thus the rest of the dancers got the message. Which is if you try to hit on Mikan or Hotaru then that means you're sick of life and looking for a death wish

Fifteen minutes later Reo came back and went to where the girls were sitting "Good news girls, principal Yukihira said yes. Welcome to my class" the girls turned to Mikan who was sipping her water innocently, she showed them her Shaka sign. They shook their heads in amusement

Reo turned to the guys " Does any of you object their presence?" he asked, no one objected

"Very well. From today on you belong to double H, I hope you're ready for it" Reo smirked

"Dude we were born ready" Mikan replied

"That's the spirit. Now I want you all to move your sorry asses, and get them to work right now" he shouted

"Yes sir " they chorused " Music! We'll work on your routines from last time, Kei and Nao in the front move it"

And that's how D.M spend their first class of Break dancing, laughed their ass out at Kei because he forgot some steps and ended up messing the whole routine and got scolded by Reo

* * *

**To make things clear those Hip Hop routines were made by me and I'm not a dancer so if you don't like them then just try to like them even though I'll die and be a break dancer anyways I enjoyed writing the part where Ruka gave Hotaru the pendant that was sweet I thought n nearly cried ...NOT. Anyways I think that I'll get rid of the Koizumis in the next chapter or the one after it ^^ and in Get Rid I mean as in Killing (dandandaaaa) Naaah there are other ways n u what do you think is the best way? Well I'm thinking of two koizumis (Big Fountain) getting shoved in a huge fountain and everybody laughing at them, what do you think? pls review or P-M me :D **

**P.s: here's a site where you can find the hip hop moves I used ^^**h t t p : / / h i p h o p r n b s o u l .c o m / c o n te n t / v ie w / 17 / 8 1 /


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heart Breaker  
**

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

**_"A Wolf Till The End of my Days"  
_**

_**#Wolf's Black Kokoro#**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Hotaru x Ruka Moment in this chapter, and probably in the next one too but no worries Mikan x Natsume moments will come later ^^ **_

* * *

Before the gang knew it, Winter came and the tests were over. Also there was the Annual Gakuen Alice Festival the main Event, that was coming closer. So all the extra-classes that have the ability to dance or represent a show were participating while those who couldn't were helping with the preparations.

"Ok listen y'all, it's the A.G.A.F Xmas version so I'll choose only the top dancers and I'll show you a routine that you have to work on it for the Fest " Reo said as he eyed each one of his dancers

"Yo Reo What's A.G.A.F you're talking about?" Mikan asked

"That Tangerine, stands for Annual Gakuen Alice Festival it's an event where all the extra classes prepare something to represent it for the audience that are invited from inside the Gakuen and outside. It's a tradition, once the exams are done the whole school is excused from classes so that they'll focus on their own shows and after it there will be and for this year a winter/ Halloween ball" he explained. Yes he calls her tangerine because her name means tangerine in English, and don't ask why

"That's a lame name man, but the the idea of battling the other activities sounds fun" he nodded agreeing with her and half of the class too

"Ok then I'll announce the ones I picked : the girls all of you. Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Yuu, Kitsu, Koko. As for the others you can stay and watch us and learn a couple of moves or feel free to leave I don't give damn. Ok dancers move to the front" the ones who weren't chosen were kind of disappointed

The chosen dancers did as they were told, but Mikan wasn't all that happy

"Yo Reo what's up with this? why can't they join us too?" Mikan glared.

"Yeah, they have some tricks up their sleeves too Reo" Hotaru sided her.

"Well I'm sorry Tangerine, Hotaru but those are the rules of the higher ups and we have to follow it, if we want to appear on that stage and rock it" Reo shrugged

"But..." Mikan wanted to protest more but Kei stopped her

"Hey M that's fine, we get it and after all you guys are way better than us" Kei said while grinning while the guys agreed with him. As the guys spend their time with D.M and knew them very well they had come to admire their skills and respect them, and it took them a lot of efforts to make Mikan and Hotaru talk with them in a normal way

"Do your best", " Go and turn that stage upside down" , " Yeah go on guys" Mikan gave them her Shaka sing and stuck her tongue out

"Hell yeah!" but then an evil grin appeared on her face and she whispered her plan to Hotaru and Natsume who were beside her

"What do you think of a remix of **Sin feat T-pain, Boum** ?" he asked and the gang approved of it

"Ok let's get this done people we'll try and work it out in less than a month. The show is next month, get it?" he shouted

"And five, six, seven, eight" he taught them the first part of the routine and the girls picked it up fast, but the guys took them some time. While the others were sitting in a corner taking notice of how the moves were done

"Ok good job people! now I'll leave you to work some more on it and I have to go. There's a meeting in the staff room" he took a towel to dry the sweat on his face. "See ya" and with that he left. Mikan gathered the gang around her and whispered something to them, they smiled and nodded

" Ok everyone listen up. You'll get to do this routine with us whether the big dogs like it or not" Mikan said to Kei and the rest

"So up for a challenge?" she smiled

"What you mean ?" Taki, a comrade of theirs asked

"Baka it means we are going to teach you the steps and when it's time for the show you'll stand on the stage with us and dance. All of us, get it?" Natsume smirked

The guys imitated him and nodded their heads " Hell yeah!" they cheered and along with the help of D.M and the gang learned the routine. And so for the rest of the month they spend it in memorizing the moves then teaching it to the guys afterwards.

* * *

After three weeks (They have let's say a two months vacation but they're not allowed to leave the academy even though they can still get together and do their last period activities) they were done with their dance and started planning the outfits which Sumire and Misaki volunteered to design and make them ready for everyone -Sumire's the heir of a clothes line co. so it wasn't hard to make them-

When the clothes were done they were delivered to all the B-dancers' rooms with a label that had the name of the owner of each outfit, Ruka found his but he also found another that said "Hotaru Imai-san".

_'Did they make a mistake and delivered it to my room? Well might as well take it to her room'_

He walked in the empty and dim dorm hallways with the box in his hand.(each class lives in a special dorm, so that means Ruka and Hotaru and the rest all live in one dorm but in different rooms)

Ruka reached her room and knocked on the door twice, she opened it and was surprised by the sudden visit "Ruka!"

"Yo! for you, " he handed her the box "they probably send it to the wrong room. I found it next to my box" she nodded at him and took the box, their hands touched for a moment and they felt electricity run through them. They fell in silence.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked him, he smiled and nodded

Her room wasn't neet nor was it messy either. There were some books on the couch and on the floor and a guitar with a butterfly design in black resting on a chair. He sat on the couch

"Would you like soda?" she asked

"Yes, please" she went to the mini kitchen, grabbed two bottles, came back and threw him one while she took the other

"I wonder how it looks like" she mused as she opened the box where she found a white jacket, sleeveless red shirt and white baggy cargo and converse shoes with fingerless gloves. Ruka kept staring at her

"Hm...Not bad" she tried the gloves on and checked the pants "and we can move freely in these. Say what did you get ?" but he didn't answer, she poked his shoulder

"Huh, I'm sorry what did you say?" he snapped out of it

"What the hell is wrong with you? you're spacing out" she frowned

"N-nothing just something I had in mind these days" she studied him

"Is something wrong R?" she asked

"No everything's cool, kinishinaide" he smiled, and decided to change the subject "You sure love butterflies don't you?"

"Yeah, I do. When I was a little girl I always dreamed of becoming like them"

"And you succeeded in becoming one "

"Don't say stupid things. Blondy" she blushed a little but recovered quickly. He looked at the guitar and an idea came to his mind

"Anyways I have a favor. Can you teach me how to play the guitar?" he asked

She thought for a while " Sure" his face shone with happiness

"Awesome, then I guess we'll see each other...umm...three times per week?" she raised an elegant brow "Why three?"

"Um..." '_Hurry find an excuse'_ "Let's say that I seriously suck at it and I want to learn in less than a month. But don't worry I pick up fast" he nudged her shoulder

She sighed "Fine three it is, but seriously Nogi you'll have to pay me" she poked his chest playfully but her face showed no emotions

"As you wish My fair Lady" he said in a mocking gentlemen like tone

"Yuk, you suck at it Ruka" she chuckled and he laughed too, they fell in silence again

"Well...um...I think I should go" he stood up and went to the door

"Um. jaa na"

He turned around, breathed in and walked over to her "Hotaru will you accompany me to the dance?"

She was caught by surprise but she masked it "Really? and why should I?"

"Well I thought that we can go together, as friends only no more no less. " he replied. Ruka felt heat creep up his face

_'Just friends huh?'_ " she sighed "Yeah whatever, now get the hell out of my room" he grinned, and bowed like a butler

"As you wish Hotaru-sama" and he left but then he peeked from the door and said " Good night and see you in our sessions Sensei" she threw a pillow at him and hit him square in the face

"I said get out, Damn it" he chuckled and closed the door. Hotaru sighed and slumped on her black couch

"I'm stupid, Stupid. I let my fucking guard down" she pinched the bridge of her noise but still she smiled softly, and touched the necklace that Ruka gave her "Kedo I don't know why, my heart beats fast and I don't mind it at all"

She looked at a piece of paper that lay innocently on the table, she was writing a song before Ruka came but she lacked of words at the end, she picked it up along with a pen and started writing. She took her guitar and played a couple of tunes then sang

**_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart_**  
**_Kiss my lips and maybe you can take me to your world for now_**  
**_I can't be alone right now_**  
**_Will you hold me now Hold me now My frozen heart_**  
**_Please make it all go away_**  
**_Am I ever gonna feel myself again?_**  
**_I hope I will _**

_**-Winter Sleep by Olivia Lufkin - **_

"Yosh, now it's done" she yawned, stood up lazily and went to shower

* * *

Finally the day that all the students in Gakuen Alice were working hard for arrived. The huge theatre hall was beautifully decorated and the Gakuen was ready to welcome their guests, that most of them were parents of the students or were invited from other private Gakuens.

Right now, on stage were the members of the gymnastic with their acrobatic moves and their flexible bodies then after them came the Aikido members, they were doing a representation with Katanas

"Hey, They're good in doing their own stuff" Mikan said as she watched the performances from backstage. Natsume who was beside her nodded

"But we'll do better. So let's kick ass" Natsume high fived with Mikan while the others were re-practicing the routine

"Are the guys ready?" Hotaru asked Aoi who finished talking to Youichi on the phone

"Hai Hotaru-nee, they are sitting in the front row with Youichi and they're pumped up" she chirped

"This will be so cool." Anna beamed with excitement as she hugged Kitsu

"Yup Mikan you always come up with the best plans" Misaki agreed. The brunette nodded with the her Shaka sign.

"Natsume-kun~~" ,"Ruka-kun~~" The barbie dolls went to the two lads and jumped on them

"Hey cutie did you miss me?" Stella asked Ruka, who tried to push her away, in her sugary-coated voice

"No! Let go of me. Or I'll charge you for continuous harassment" she giggled

"Aw sweetie if you want me, just say so. I'm all yours" he finally pushed her away. Hotaru kept looking at them with a weird aura around her, on the outside she might look unfazed but on the inside she was thinking of a way to kill ' thing 2 '

While Luna went to Natsume and was glued to his arm, she tried to force herself on him

"Oi let go of me Barbie" he snarled and pried her hands off. She squealed

"Aw Natsu honey that's so sweet of you. You called me barbie, ne how about this? tonight you can come to my room and I'll let you play with your favorite dolly and undress her like you want" she tried to sound seductive and licked her lips. But Natsume was turned off instead of being turned on

"Fuck off, do I look gay to you? And if I was a psycho that had a thing for barbie dolls I could have married my sister's dolls and got over with it " Mikan burst out laughing along with the gang

Luna and Stella stood beside each other, hands on their hips

"Sakura, you still look ugly as usual" Luna said

"Imai, you'll still look ugly too no matter what you wear" Stella said. Both had smirks on their faces

Mikan and Hotaru let out a huge sigh "Seriously when are you going to give up? and stop annoying the shit out of us?" Mikan asked

"Mikan, didn'cha know that Thing 1 and Thing 2 here have no brain at all" Hotaru's remark made the others laugh including Ruka and Natsume who were laughing their asses out

"Why you..." Luna began but was cut off by her comrades that kep calling for her and Stella

"We'll finish this later" they glared at Mikan and Hotaru, then turned to Natsume and Ruka and winked at them

"Darlings, make sure to watch us we have a surprise for you" they blew kisses and went away. It was the Ballerina's turn

Natsume and Ruka were still unable to move from the horror they experienced

"Ah he's dead" Mikan jocked as she poked Natsume in the ribs. Then she smacked his head, he groaned and glared at her

"Oto he's back to live" he locked her head with his strong arm which caused her hat to fall off and he ruffled her head with his fist

While Hotaru simply used her Baka Gun on Ruka

Then they heard the beat of a familiar song they knew very well

"Hey that's Remember The Name by Fort Minor" Sumire said. They looked at each other and dashed to see the Ballerinas' performance

"What the ? where are the lyrics?" Tsubasa exclaimed. Misaki hit him on his head

"Baka it's the instrumental version, there are no lyrics"

"What the hell happened to the usual Ballet songs like Adiemus? that teach Camelia used to damage our ears with it ?" Nonoko asked

"They became Hitsory?" Kitsu replied

"Enough!" Mikan glared at them " Are you going to coward now or what ?"

"They improvised and it seems that the audience like it but only the adults. Let's get the teens to side us when we shake that stage" Hotaru smirked "It will be our win"

The others smirked at her too and nodded "Plus, " Sumire added "we have something they don't have "

"Eh? and what's that Sumi ?" Koko asked

" Your fan girls especially Natsume and Ruka's" the guys laughed hard while the two lads sulked. Then they heard the announcer call for them

"It's our cue let's go!"

The curtains were closed then they slowly opened and it was all dark. The lights shone on the guys

_**Play the Remix of Boum by Sin ft T-pain / the routine is from So You Think You can Dance**_ [.com/watch?v=KU2-bJJH1B4&feature=search] _*read A/N*_

_**Taliban guns my clips, banana,**_  
_**And I move units like Hannah Montana,**_  
_**Yes it's sin,**_  
_**I ain't grow up with no rappers**_  
_**17-5 I grew up with them trappers**_  
_**[Pause]**_

As the guys carried the girls on their backs, the rest of the break dancers came form the first raw and conquered the stage they took their hoods off and danced with the gang

_**She licked off, her lip gloss,**_  
_**Her hips tossed,her pitch soft,**_  
_**Like Rick Ross, I sip on,**_

Mikan and Hotaru did a Halos while the rest of the girls switched from the krumping to back flips

_**That sizzurpp,**_  
_**Pull up to that cizzurppp,**_  
_**I was tranced when I see shorty lookin so fly**_  
_**I lost control of my steering wheel when I seen her behind,**_  
_**And then she glanced and I took the shades up off of my eyes,**_  
_**And it was like BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM**_  
_**Pluck them from the sea then display in aquariums**_  
_**[REVERSE] **_

All the students were standing up and cheering for the B-dancers. Because they felt harmony in their dance and it was spontaneous. Plus it was simply Freaking cool

_**Pluck them from the sea then display in aquariums**_  
_**I take care of them, while you stare at them**_  
_**When she see me on tv she gon come and find me**_  
_**I come visit, what time is it?**_  
_**Fifteen past the crown on the rolex**_  
_**I was tranced when I see shorty lookin so fly**_  
_**I lost control of my steering wheel when I seen her behind,**_  
_**And then she glanced and I took the shades up off of my eyes,**_

Natsume and the boys were doing 'Nike' and they kept jumping on one arm then they came back to their feet and did some krumping too

_**And it was like BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM **_

**_I was tranced when I see shorty lookin so fly_**  
**_I lost control of my steering wheel when I seen her behind,_**  
**_And then she glanced and I took the shades up off of my eyes,_**  
**_And it was like BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM _**

The only ones who were left standing up were Sumire and Koko with Anna and Yuu. They stood up and bowed while the crowd cheered even the parents were clapping as hard as they could . And of course before they left the stage Mikan and Hotaru did the Shaka sign and the teens copied them

"Yup they definetely have the spirit of Break-Dance. Those guys, no, those girls." Reo said to himself as he watched his students leave the stage. He was so proud of them.

And that was the end of the first part of the Annual Gakuen Alice Festival, Next it will be part two. Namely the Winter/Halloween Dance, get your costumes ready for the party. And make sure to read it coz We'll say bye bye to some characters here and hello to a new one/es ? Look forward to it *wink*

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to say that the parts where I describe means I changed the moves. I did my best in collecting the right lyrics so hope you enjoy it and in the next chapy there will be a Hotaru x Ruka moment but don't worry there will be Natsume x Mikan moments after all this is their fiction ne?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heart Breaker **

**Chapter 7 **

**

* * *

**

**_"A Wolf Till the End of my Days"_**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

_

* * *

_

The show ended at five p.m and the party will begin at eight p.m so they had three hours to get ready before the Dance starts

"That was insane" Kei gushed as they were walking back to their dorms. The guys agreed with nods

"Yeah totally the best Fest I ever had in here" Aki put his arm on Kei's shoulder and they acted like two drunk idiots after some wild party. The B-dancers just shook their heads at their so called comrades

"Well then see you at the party" and they split.

"Don't you have to get ready?" Tsubasa asked the girls after Kei and the rest left. Misaki whacked him on the head

"Do we look like Luna and Stella to you?" she snapped back

"Yeah only idiots start getting ready at this hour" Anna retorted and as on cue

"Iyan~ I have to get ready" , " I still have to do my hair and make up " , "I want to look very pretty tonight"

"There you go, a living example" Nonoko replied in a bored way

"I'm happy that I'm going to wear a matching outfit with my Sumi" he hugged her

"What! you are doing that couple stuff crap? that's lame man" Mikan said. The girls giggled

"Ouch you hurt my feelings " Tsubasa grinned cheekily

"We know but we want every guy out there to know that they are already taken" the guys hugged their girls from behind and smirked

"I'm gonna be sick" Mikan said and then suddenly the earth under them began to shake " An earthquake?"

"No don't tell me that it's..." Kitsu began as his eyes were wide open

"Yup it's them again" Yuu whistled " Well then see you later guys, have fun!" they dashed leaving Natsume and Ruka to deal with the fan girls. While Mikan and Hotaru were oblivious to what's going on

"Natsume we have to hide" he nodded, they were about to run but it was too late

"Natsume-sama/Ruka-sama go with me to the dance" , "NO meee" , " No he's going with me" they were already surrounded by a mob of squealing girls. The brunette and the raven lass couldn't take their high voices so Hotau nodded at her best friend

"Shut the Fuck up" Mikan shouted, they obeyed and kept looking at her.

She turned to the lads with the frown never leaving her face "If you two have something to say to these chicks here. Do it in this Fucking moment and Fucking hurry up"

Natsume smirked and flicked her forehead " You curse a lot little girl"

"I don't give a shit" she glared at him, he and Ruka turned to the fan girls

" I'm going with Hotaru," he smiled at Hotaru, then scowled "so drop the idea of me going with one of you"

"B~B~But Ruka-samaa~~" they looked at him with puppy eyes but he glared at them and took Hotaru's hand

"Come on H let's go, we have to practice on that piece " as they passed the fans, she fired her Baka Gun at him

"Who said you can drag me like that Blondy?" she raised her eyebrow

"Geez, can't a day pass without you hitting me with that thing ?" he asked and rubbed his head. And they went away, still quarreling.

There was silence for a moment, the girls followed them with their eyes and a random girl asked " Are they going out ?"

"I wonder, they seem to get along to me" the others nodded unwillingly

"But it can't be. Imai-san isn't interested in that kind of things right?" another one said trying to convince herself and the others too

"Wait I have a feeling we forgot something important" the wind blew

**Ping**

**Ping**

**Ping**

The wind blew again

"NATSUME-SAMA IS STILL FREE" they finally remembered but when they turned around they found no one. AS the girls were busy staring at Hotaru and Ruka, the crimson eyed lad took the chance and grabbed Mikan's hand urging her to follow him

"NATSUME-Samaaa" the fan girls screamed, looking for him

On a Sakura tree were two figures sitting on a thick branch, watching their reactions

"You know they are very stupid" Mikan said to Natsume who sighed

"I know I've been followed by them for my whole life" she chuckled and slapped a hand on his back in a friendly way

"So what're ya gonna wear tonight? you cosplaying as a Barbie doll?" he smirked as she glared at him

"Hell no!" she paused " I'm not going to the dance tonight" she replied as she jumped down

"Why? you have to go Little girl!" he got down too, grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Brown orbs met crimson ones

"Hey what's the big idea?" she retrieved her wrist from his clutch.

"The big idea is you're going to the dance..." he shook her shoulders, back and forth "with me. Or I'll be devoured by fan girls"

"Ok OK! Let's say, I'll be going but what should I wear? I have nothing at all" he smirked as an idea came to his mind

"Then leave it to me, come on" she nodded and followed him

They went to Central Town, with Natsume leading the way. The raven lad stopped at a shop that sells dresses similar to those of the Harajuku girls

"Hey big guy, are you gay?" she asked him after recovering from the shock, he smacked her head

"Hell no, I'm straight. Wait here for me" he went in and she leaned on the wall, her hands crossed behind her head. After five minutes he came back

"That was fast" she scratched her head lazily

"Yosh, let's go little girl. Here's your outfit for the night" she took the bag from his hand "But don't peek at it till you are back at your room"

"Fine! shit you sound like my grandmother" she smirked " But seriously explain what's up with the shop? are you sure you aren't g...?

"You shut the hell up. It's Aoi, she dragged me and Youichi to that shop last week saying she wanted to choose a dress for the Dance, she picked that one but it was too big for her and I thought that it would look good on you" he blushed a little but covered it with his bangs

"Um. Sure, thanks Nat" she punched his shoulder lightly

They took the bus and went back to their dorm " So I'll come and pick you up at eight ok?" he asked

She shrugged "Yeah I guess" he kept staring at her "What?"

"Nothing, just don't you dare ditch me shorty" he pointed a threatening finger at her then ruffled her hair

"Shit! dude I told you stop doing that. You're going to get it" they exchanged a couple of punches and kicks. But Natsume blocked them all

"Told ya you can't beat me" he smirked "Jaa nee"

"Jaa naa " she went to her room, showered and changed her clothes.

"Woow not bad. That idiot knows what to choose, " she looked at her reflection in the mirror and nodded " he says he isn't gay, yup my ass"

She was wearing a Wa Lolita style Kimono colored in black and red and white and had a dragon pattern at the front of the puffed skirt that ended at her knees with long sleeves, she let some bangs fall on her face and put a dragon hair clip and wore her knee-length black boots

As she made her way to the door, she noticed her sword that she used to practice Shinkendo with it inside its scabbard. She lifted it and pulled her Katana out from the saya (scabbard), swayed it to left and right and around her

"Ha!" she took a fighting position "Yapari I'm still good at it" her brown pools shone in satisfaction. She fastened it around her waist and was ready to go

As she opened her door she saw Natsume standing in front wearing a sleeveless shirt with a sleeveless jacket and baggy pants with combat boots, gloves in hand, chains dangling from his pants and had an, almost real, huge Shuriken on his back

He eyed her from head to toe and gave a little smile. "You look like a girl" he blurted out, she shrugged

"Looking like a gal or not. It doesn't matter to me, " she said coolly "but thankx for the compliment?" she was unsure, he wrapped his arm around her in a head lock as they made their way to the hall "What's up with the long face Tangerine? Tonight will be Fun" she smirked

"Ok!Ok! Hey Nat you 100% positive you are not Homo?" his hold on her neck tightened a little

"What was that little girl? I didn't catch it well" he spoke to her as if speaking to a five year old

"Are you a retard? or are you growing old?" she mused playfully

" 'k one more comment and you'll have it"

"You're on bro. But that's if you can catch me first old man" she hit Natsume on the head and made a run for it

"Hey wait up little girl" he followed her. They kept on chasing each other till they arrived at the huge doors of the Dance hall

"Ready little girl?" he asked her with a boyish grin

"You bet big guy" she grinned back. Suddenly Natsume reached his hand and tucked some hair stands behind the brunette's ear, she felt an alien emotion but she dismissed it off

"Better now, let's go" she nodded

When they stepped inside all eyes were on them the girls tried to come near Natsume but with his glare and Mikan's they didn't dare, neither did the guys who saw the Alpha of D.M

Mikan scanned the giant hall it was all white; the decoration, the food, the lights were light blue giving the atmosphere of winter and they even placed four huge fountains in the corners. Not to mention the smoke that came out of no where which gave the spooky Halloween aura

"Leave it to uncle, to plan stuffs like this" she murmured to herself but Natsume heard her

"You said something?" he asked

"I just said leave it to the big dog to came up with crazy thing like this, I mean come on fountains? isn't that a little bit too much?" she came up with an excuse fast

He looked around and raised his shoulders "It's Gakuen Alice so don't expect less. Oh I see the guys, over there" she looked in front and there stood their friends chatting with each other

"Oh look who's fashionably late!" Tsubasa said as he saw the brunette and the raven heading their way

"Oh Mikan you look cute" Nonoko and Anna gushed

"Shit dudettes! don't call me cute" she made a disgusted face, they pouted in a teasing way

"So you really did go for the matching outfits plan didn't ya?" she checked all of them, starting with Sumire and Koko who wore an Aladin/Sinbad inspired outfit, then Misaki and Tsubasa who were a zomby couple, to Anna and Kitsu who were dressed as some online game characters and finally Yuu and Nonoko who were cosplaying as Sherlock and Watson

They nodded with smiles on their faces, she sighed "Ahou janai?"

"Just let them be. Where are Imai and Ruka?" Natsume asked

"Right behind you Nat" Ruka said and tapped Natsume's shoulder. Ruka was wearing a butler black suit with a white glove on the right hand while on the left he drew some random tattoo and had fake fangs, Hotaru was wearing a purple Qi Lolita outfit that finds its inspiration in traditional Chinese fashion with Chinese brocades, mandarin collar and frog closures

"Missed us already ?" the raven smirked

"Don't go gay all over me now Ruka" he punched his shoulder

"Like you're one to talk" Mikan retorted with a smug look

"You still saying that bullshit little girl? I told you it's Aoi who gave me the idea " he pulled on her cheek

"Mikan-nee?" came Aoi's voice she was dressed as an angel while Youichi was a devil

"Oh my! you look so beautiful" she jumped and hugged Mikan as usual

"Thanks Chibiko. But I'm only a full-grown wolf on a full moon after it's over I'll turn back into a cub" she winked as Aoi giggled, it was Mikan's way to say that she was Cinderella for one night but at 12 she'll turn back to her tomboy attire

"What shit are you saying Tangerine?" Natsume crossed his arms behind his head

"None of your damn business Baka" she stuck her tongue at him. And before he could make his come-back, Misaki stopped him

"Ok that's enough guys. Yo gals let's go and dance" the girls cheered, grabbed Mikan along with Aoi and Hotaru and headed to the dance floor

"Hey wait for us" Koko shouted, but they shook their heads

"The first song's for girls only. Sorry boys wait till the nest one" and with that they left

"Hope things turn out to be cool or else I might kill someone tonight" Youichi said as his gaze never left Aoi who was dancing with Mikan on the beats of** Chain a Ling for Messy Elliot **and tried to imitate her Hip Hop moves.

"You said it Youichi" Ruka agreed with him. The guys waited for the girls till they were done all the while ignoring the stares of the females that surrounded them and kept an eye on the girls, afraid that some guys might approach them

The first song ended and the next one started it was **Izza Kizza - They're Everywhere**.

All of D.M's faces shone in excitement, they loved that song so they signaled the boys to join them which they were so happy to

Ruka danced with Hotaru while Mikan and Natsume were having their usual quarrels

"Ya sure you can keep up with me old man?" her brown eyes gleamed with mischief and challenge

"Let's see what you got little Tangerine" he flashed her his famous smirk. They danced to the rhythm of the song, the DJ noticed them and smiled

"Yo everybody make some room and let's see what they got." all the teens around them including the gang parted and made a circle leaving Natsume and Mikan in the middle, as cries of exultation arouse

The raven lad took off his jacket along with the Shuriken and threw it at Ruka, who caught it, leaving him only in black sleeveless shirt much to the fan girls' delight and joy. Mikan unfastened her Katana and threw it at Hotaru who shook her head and mouthed "Baka"

_**Fight, everybody like it**_

_**Give it to you man, then I watch you get excited**_

_**Take a super model and put her on a diet**_

_**She'd be havin' dinner in a den like a lion**_

_**Mini mo, mini mighty, flim flim, anybody**_

_**bit if she's to skinny, she's no hottie**_

_**Who'd every think shed be emo lottie**_

They went solo with the raven lad and the brunette girl trying to surpass each other by performing some crazy moves, Natsumewith his spins and Mikan's perfect flips. The audience were agitated, those two made it look easy. _'This night can't get any better' _they thought as the crowd screamed their lungs out

_**You know where I'm at (Yeah, I'm right here man)**_

They met at the middle and Mikan gave him a knowing look that he understood. They danced in sync, never missing one single step or making any mistake. But more importantly -some noticed- they were happy being together(A/N: Their routine was similar to that of Kayla and Jason from SYTYCD)

_**I know where you at (Yeah, you're right there man)**_

_**You know where I'm at (Yup, I'm right here man)**_

_**I know where you at (Yup, I'm right there man)**_

_**I know that you know that, I know that you know,**_

_**that you know that I know where you at (Yup, you over there man)**_

_**I know where you at (Party over here)**_

"Give it up for them" the crowd cheered, Mikan and Natsume high fived. Then the DJ changed the songs to house, **Hey Boy Hey Girl by The Chemical Brothers** was on. Everybody was dancing and letting themselves be free for the night, jumping up and down, some guys were even howling like wolves

Natsume resumed dancing with Mikan, while Ruka was with Hotaru. And sometimes they switched partners, suddenly the Barbie dolls duo came in their revealing costumes " Modern Princesses" that barley covered their skins.

Luna pushed Mikan away from Natsume and started dirty dancing around him while Stella did the same with Hotaru and hooked her arms around Ruka's neck. Crimson and blue flashed in anger and disgust _'Those chicks are impossible'_They thought as they pushed the blondies away and went to their previous partners

The sisters were stubborn, and giving up hot guys to others is like letting go of their favorite Valentino stilettos so they kept shoving the girls away again and again. But Ruka came up with a quick idea so he told Mikan about it and she liked it, then he whispered it to Natsume who told Hotaru

Whenever the monsters would try to separate them, they would spin or they would stand an arm length away and the barbies would miss, making them nearly fall on the ground and get crushed by hundred feet, all while dancing none stop of course. After Luna and Stella ended up crashing with each other, face to face, they were humiliated and embarrassed so they gave up and went away, but not before glaring at the Alpha and Beta

_'This is not over Sakura/Imai '_

The lasses replied them with a smirk and concentrated on the music. The loud music stopped and changed to a slow one, it was the cue to get a rest and let the real couples dominate the dance floor

"I never knew you had it in you Ruka" Hotaru said with a mischievous smile, Ruka gave her one of his own and bowed

"Now you do miss Imai" he said making Mikan and Natsume snicker

"Oh look who's acting as a couple" Mikan said in a mocking voice

"Shut the fuck up" Hotaru glared at her friend while he coughed awkwardly

"Anyway Mikan I want to ask you about that skill you used in that game. How did you do it again?" Natsume dragged Mikan away from them, leaving the two alone. She gave him a What-The-Hell-Dude? look

He took her to the balcony. She retrieved her wrist, and glared

"What's up with you? I was about to have fun messing around with them"

"Leave them alone will ya?" she shrugged and walked past him and sat on the balustrade. The moon shone on her and Natsume caught his breath, she looked beautiful as she stared at the sky, just like a mysterious night creature and the Kimono added to her charm

"Say big guy, if I was to leave what would you do?" she blurted out of the blue

"What are you saying Tangerine?"

"Just answer the damn question " he sighed

"If you leave, well...I guess that would be a waste" she looked at him

"Do you want to hold me? going softy on me Hyuuga ey?" she smirked

"You know if you sew your mouth you'll make an ideal goth doll. And hopefully my ears will take a rest from all your cursing" he smirked "But to tell the truth I would be sad, I mean if you weren't there who'll challenge me in a 'Who'll stuff his food in his mouth faster' competition?"

"And who'll kick your ass in video games?" she added

"You see my point" she chuckled but then she frowned

"Natsume, I'm sorry but you have to find someone else to spend time with. Because..." she paused, her gaze serious "...after I graduate I'll leave to America"

He was bewildered _'Mikan is leaving?' _the atmosphere grew heavy and he let out a hollow laugh

"Nice one Tangerine, you almo..." she cut him off "I'm serious"

"But why are you going there in the first place?"

"Let's say that I had a deal with my father, and my time here in Japan is almost done" he walked towards her and leaned on the balustrade "A deal?"

"I used to live in America, actually I was born there. I came back to Japan when I was in 6th grade Elementary, but dad stayed because of work"

He nodded "I see, and for how long are you staying there? or are you planning to never come back?" she smirked at him and did her favorite Shaka sign

"Dude, I can't leave Demon Maidens for ever. I'll come back after three years"

"Three years?" she sighed and flicked his forehead "Hey!"

"Are you a parrot now or what? stop repeating everything I say. Yes three, I have some business to take care of and after that I'll come back" she grinned cheekily

"I'll Search for you" she poked him "Hunt you down" another poke "Then challenge you in surfing or Hip Hop or Video games" this time she purposely poked him harder

"That's a promise. Keep your word little girl 'k?" he winked at her, she rolled her eyes

"And I never break my word" and with that a promise was made between the two. Then they heard some ruckus in the hall

"What's happening there?" Natsume mused, Mikan jumped down

"How should I know? come on if it's a fight I wanna see it and hopefully I'll take part of it" she smirked and cracked her knuckles

"You bitch you're trying to steal him away from me! didn't I tell you not to come near him again" they heard Stella's voice

"What's going on here?" Mikan asked Kei

"Ah! Mikan-san, Natsume-san! That crazy Stella Koizumi attacked Hotaru and Ruka as they were dancing together" Kei explained. Mikan's eyes darkened, and she made her way to the source of the fuss only to see an angry Hotaru, twisting Stella's arm while the blondy was crying fake tears

"Hotaru stop it" Ruka said, he wasn't worried about the bimbo. He was afraid that the raven lass will get into trouble

Tsubasa and the rest wanted to help but D.M stopped them

"Let them be" Misaki was smirking evilly

"Enough is enough. And I've never seen Hotaru or Mikan so patient with annoying chicks like them before" Sumire shrugged

"A girl can take as much as she can until she finally snaps. Ne?" Anna and Nonoko replied nonchalantly, they smiled sweetly at each other but you can sense evil vibes coming from them

"Shut up Blondy" Hotaru snapped at him and let go of Stella with a smirk "Come on dady's little girl. Didn't you say you can get fierce too? then show me"

"Bitch!" Stella stomped her feet and lunged at Hotaru, trying to scratch her with her long fingernails

"Idiot" Hotaru dodged it easily by stepping aside. But then Luna came from behind, and tried to pull her hair. This was Mikan's cue, she used her Katana and blocked Luna's hand

"I think I have to use the hard way to make things clear" her face was void of any emotion "Stay away from my girls!" she took her sword out and pointed it at the Bimbos

"Hn you think you can scare us with that toy of yours?" they had a smug look on their faces

"Who said it was fake?" came Hotaru's reply as she took three plates from a near table and threw them in the air. Mikan jumped and cut them into half, three pieces in her hand while the rest landed in Hotaru's hand

"Just what the hell are you?" Luna was shaking in fear. Stella couldn't even move

"Demon Maiden's Alpha" she shrugged

"The Gakuen is crazy for allowing you to use that. Even the government won't allow it" Stella said as she recovered

"Wow I'm surprised you know words like allow and government." Hotaru gasped sardonically

" Hmph you're just a show off " Luna said with a huff

"And didn't you wonder why they are the only ones who get to attend Hip Hop class? They must have bribed the principal or something" Stella looked around her trying to convince the others that they were right

"Or worst! They must have threatened and forced him to get them to Hip Hop, I pity them. They have no talent at all, not like me and my sister" Luna's lips curved in a devilish smile.

The sisters were expecting a roar of 'Yeah's and 'You're right Luna/Stella' but they were greeted by silence then the students burst out laughing

"Why are you laughing?" Luna was red in anger and Stella wasn't doing any better. Kei and the guys stepped out in front of Koizumis

"Mataku you are stupid" Kei said coolly

"Didn't you see them in the show today?" another one said "The girls belong to our class"

"And you have the guts to call them talentless? How I wish I had your pride and guts" Taki clasped his hands together and mocked them

"For real man ? I'm not sure, they're like cockroaches. Even if you step on them, they come back to live again" Kei said causing the others to laugh. The twins opened and closed their mouths for the lack of words, they looked like fishes

Four guys approached them and they paled. Two were from the basket-ball team while the others were from the soccer team

"You have gone too far Stella" one of them said, also known as Kyo

"I can't take your crap anymore" Noa said

"I can't believe I dated you for the last two months. What was I thinking?" Rui was fuming

"I'm breaking up with you Luna/Stella" they said at the same time, as realization struck them, they looked at each other

"Dude what the hell are you saying? Luna/Stella asked me out two months ago" confusion was writen on their faces

"No I went out with her for the last two months" they were about to fight but they felt someone tap their shoulders

"Bakas. Can't you figure out what's going on?" Hotaru asked

"They were two-timing you without you knowing it. Oto looks someone is done partying already" Mikan pointed at the sisters who were trying to run away

"Not so fast Honey" they spat and dashed after them

"Yes love?" they tried to act innocent and flashed at the boys their best puppy eyes

"So you were deceiving us all this time huh?" with each word they got closer, emitting a killing aura

The Koizumis were backing away slowly without looking behind them "So what? There are a lot of boys and just one of me and Luna" Stella gulped

"Yeah she's righ~~" and SPLASH they fell in one of those huge fountains. Their make up was running all over their faces.

Laughs echoed in the hall and fingers were pointed at the sisters while Hotaru took pictures and Mikan made sure to record everything

"Urg I hate you all, you're idiots! all of you" They scoffed and gasped girlishly and dashed out of the door, crying

"Now they are fit for Halloween " Mikan high fived with Hotaru

"Ok, That was interesting " the DJ said as he calmed himself after a long laughing session "There's one last dance for the couples so enjoy before we end this extraordinary night"

"You got it all on tape?" D.M and the guys approached Mikan and Hotaru who nodded

"Hotaru I..." she cut Ruka off

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay here for long, I'm tired see you tomorrow" she turned around

"I'll escort you to your room" Ruka held on her shoulder but she shook his hand off

"No need Blondy!" she said coldly " Why don't you go and comfort your little princess huh? I probably hurt her arm" she whispered the last part and went away

He watched her retreating figure. Mikan punched his shoulder

"Don't worry kido, she just needs sometime to cool down" she beamed "I guess I'll disappear too. This couple mood isn't for me, you guys have fun"

Tsubasa whistled lowly " You guys are screwed up" he grinned at the crimson and blue eyed lads

"Tell us something we don't know" Ruka glared. Natsume sighed desperately

When Mikan was heading to the exit a guy bumped into her causing her to lose balance and fall

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking " he gave her a hand but she stared at it and stood up on her own

"Next time you better watch where you're going Baka" she glared at him. When he saw her face clearly, his eyes widened

"Mi-Mikan!" she looked perplexed

"Do I know you?" she asked, he coughed

"No but I saw you at the show today, you're very skilled. So you are the famous Sakura Mikan right?" he smiled, his black orbs shone underneath his mask that covered nearly half of his face

"Yeah it's me and I'm not interested in knowing who you are. Hope to never see you again" she gave him a two-fingers salute and left him alone

__

'After all those years, you didn't recognize me. You didn't change in appearance and your character is just the same as it was three years ago.

"Hey Rei, what are you doing?" asked one of his friends.

He shook his head "Nothing, just tired a little. I'll be leaving now, later" he politely refused all the girls that asked him to dance

With one thought in his mind he made his way to his room

_'But then you weren't like this Mikan, you used to be sweet, and I realised my mistake after I let go of you. I wonder if you still feel the same way as me'_

_

* * *

_

**FInally bye bye Koizumis, and I wonder who's the new guy and he seems to know Mikan very well can you guess or do you have an idea? xD THAT'S for moi to know and for vous to find out but in the next chapters and ohh Hotaru is mad at Ruka but the poor Blondy..I mean guy was just trying to help her **

**P.S: Just wanted you to knw that I hav nothing against blond Boys/Girls actually I wanted to be born as one when I was little but then I came to accept myself as a Brunette with sun-kissed skin Lolz :P oh N Gays too even though I feel kind of uncomfortable abt them **

**ht tp:/ .com /image/ vampire%20anime %20boy/ emoish_person / VampireAnimeBoy . jpg = an Idea abt Natsume's outfit**

**http:/ www. fanplusfriend. com/ catalog/ 1CT00012_01 . jpg = This one is Mikan's **

**http:/ . /_Ozo7z2zkqWs /TCQH2f2KotI /AAAAAAAACz4 /LCsWRpFEcKk /s1600/qi_lolita_2 . jpg = Hotaru's but imagine it in purple **

**Ruka's was more like Sebastian from Kuro Shitsuji :p Owari**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heart Breaker **

** Chapter 8 **

**

* * *

**

**_" A Wolf Till the End of my Days"_**

**_ #Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

**_

* * *

_**Right after that hilarious 'unfortunate'-add sarcasm here- episode at the Dance, the Koizumis left the Gakuen for good but they still caused trouble for the gang even after their departure. Why you ask? easy, Hotaru thought that Ruka was siding Stella at the Dance when he asked her to stop thus she got angry

She wouldn't speak with Ruka for a whole week, whenever he tried to talk with her she would ignore him or in worst case hit him with her Baka Gun and woe to anyone that dares to get them to talk with each other for they will positively feel her wrath. But one Sturday things changed for the inventor all thanks to her brunette friend

In the afternoon Mikan decided to take nap on a Sakura tree. She brought her Ipod with her, climbed the tree and made herself comfortable.

Minutes later two figures came and sat right under the tree where the oblivious brunette slept soundly. But then she woke up just in time to hear their conversation

"You're in deep shit bro" came a husky voice that Mikan knew well.

She looked down without them noticing and her guess was true, it was Natsume who had a manga in his lap along with Ruka _'Hum? deep shit? Ruka? I wonder what's up ?'_

"She won't even look at me, Natsume" the blond haired sighed as he burried his face in his hands

"As I said deep shit, but I don't get why Imai's angry at you? What did you do to piss her off?" he asked his friend

_'So this is about Hotaru? Come to think of it, she acted weird after our little fight with thing 1 and 2. And she had been avoiding Ruka, lately' _thought Mikan as she adjusted her position so that she would hear more

"I dunno, I...wait.." he pause and brought back memories of what happened that night"...could it be that ?" he asked himself

Natsume was puzzled "Mind to explain blondy? because right now you seem as you're saying nothing but Word Salad"

He glared at his best friend "Natsume I'm perfectly fine, thanx for your concern" he leaned on the trunk of the tree "My guess is that Hotaru thinks that I sided Mini Koizumi when she fought with her. I tried to stop her, not because I was worried about that bimbo. I didn't want Hotaru to get in trouble, that's all" the crimson eyed lad nodded

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I even wrote a song for her" Natsume smirked, but hid his amusement "Let me see"

"A song?" Mikan whispered to herself. Ruka took out the note book from his bag and showed Natsume the lyrics, the raven read them out loud

"You know those lyrics are..."

"So like Hotaru, never knew you had it on you kiddo" Mikan suddenly appeared in front of them nearly giving the guys a heart attack. She was upside down, her legs glued to the branch while her head was hanging from the tree

"Just what the hell were you doing up there Tangerine ?" Natsume asked as he regained his composure

"I...wait I'll come down or my head will explode from the amount of blood that keeps on flowing" she jumped and landed with a soft 'Thud'

"I was napping there but then you came and ruined it for me" she glared

"Still the lyrics were awesome Ruka. They 100% fit Hotaru's personality" she said with a grin "but then again you seem as if you were in love with my Beta" she chuckled, while dismissing that thought

Natsume stood up and hit her on the head "Hey what's up your ass man?"she clutched his shirt, while Ruka was blushing ten shades of red

"Baka can't you realise? He actually likes the girl" crimson orbs glared at brown ones. She let go of Natsume

"Oh! So did you confess?" she eyed the flushed teen with a smirk

"No, not yet. And she wouldn't even say a word to me, plus she might think of me as a friend only. That is if I'm still considered as a friend"

She frowned and marched over him, grabbed Ruka by the collar, making him stand up in the process

"Listen up, Blondy. You are going to find Hotaru, confess to her, make her listen to your song, whether she likes it or not"

"But Mi..." he tried to fight back but she stopped him

"No but solder, as long as you are a healthy male with balls then you go and confess to your girl directly" Natsume snickered at her come-back, she paused and thought for a while

"But it's H we're talking about here, she will find the most cruel way to crush your heart without realizing that she's doing it, that is if she didn't crush your bones first. That wouldn't be easy..um...I know!" she fished her cell and called her purple eyed friend

"Yo Purple Butterfly! it's the Alpha. My room, ASAP. I'll be waiting" and hung up, she turned to the boys.

"Let the game begin"

* * *

Hotaru walked over to Mikan's room with her hands in her pockets.

She knocked on the door and Mikan opened it with a wide smile- more like a smirk on her face

"Hey H! come in. And make yourself comfy in my humble" she stepped aside and allowed the raven to enter

"So what's up? why did you call me?" she asked lazily and sat on the couch

"Hold up, I'll be right back" the brunette went to the door and closed it before Hotaru could say anything _'She's acting weird'_

"Ano Hotaru?" her eyes widened as she recognized the owner of the voice, she turned around and there stood Ruka leaning on the wall

"Nogi, what the hell are you doing here?" she snarled with her deadly glare

"Would you sit down? we need to talk" she crossed her arms over her chest

"There's nothing to say, I'm out of here" he sighed and sat on the couch, took his guitar and began to play some tunes

"You know Hotaru, you did a great job in teaching me" he said. She stopped her hand on the door knob

"Don't expect less from the Beta of Demon Maidens" she tried to open the door but it was locked

"What the?" she twisted it again but it wouldn't open "Nogi! what the fuck do you think you're doing? open the door right fucking now"

He smirked at her "No" and went back to his music

She stormed over to him "I swear if you don't do it, I'll fuck up your pretty face so that people won't recognize it from a monkey's ass" he chuckled

"So you think that I'm pretty? I'm flattered" he gave her a smug look

She blushed a little "You wish. I..." and for the first time in her life, Hotaru was lost of words

"Cat got your little tongue, sweetie?" he mocked and pulled her arm so that she slumped next to him "Cut the crap. Just hear this song and I'll let you go ok?"

She nodded with a sigh "Fine! let's get this over with" he smiled "I'll make you proud of me sensei"

_**She's cold and she's cruel**_  
_**But she knows what she's doing**_  
_**Knows just what to say**_  
_**So my whole day is ruined**_  
_**She laughs at my dreams**_  
_**But I dream about her laughter**_  
_**Strange as it seems**_  
_**She's the one I'm after**_

_**Cause she's bittersweet**_  
_**She knocks me off of my feet**_  
_**And I can't help myself**_  
_**I don't want anyone else**_  
_**She's a mystery**_  
_**She's too much for me**_  
_**But I keep comin' back for more**_  
_**She's just the girl I'm lookin' for**_

He looked at her and continued,_ 'This song it kind of fits me'_ she smiled a little _'he missed some notes but still it's good and the lyrics too'_

**_She can't keep a secret_**  
**_For more than an hour_**  
**_She runs on 100 proof attitude power_**  
**_And the more she ignores me_**  
**_The more I adore her_**  
**_What can I do?_**  
**_I'd do anything for her_**

**_Coz She's just the girl I'm lookin' for_**  
**_Just the girl I'm lookin' for_**

"Well I see you improved. Good job Nogi, now I'll be taking my leave" she stood up but he held her hand

"One more thing"

She sighed "What now? you said I can go after I hear your song. Now if you don't..." he sealed his lips with hers, absorbing any word that was coming out of her mouth

He broke the kiss after a few seconds "I love you, do you love me?" he asked her, his blue eyes showing nothing but seriousness

"No" she replied, and he kissed her again with much more passion

"I'll ask again, do you love me?" he was panting and he smiled a little when he saw that he wasn't the only one

"No!" he groaned and crashed his lips with hers for the third time. The only difference is that she kissed him back

"For the last time! Do you love me Hotaru?" she smiled

"Yes" he gave her a boyish grin

"Now you're mine, by the way you taste of blueberry" he licked his lips "My favorite"

"Idiot, but there's one thing. If you dare to hurt me, I'll kill you and Mikan will finish you off " her lips curved in an evil smile "And yes even if you are a friend of hers" he chuckled nervously

"I'm ready for it" then the door clicked open and in came Mikan and Natsume, satisfied with how things turned out

"Well I see that you're enjoying yourselves" Natsume said

"Yo dudes if you are going to get more intimate, fine by me but get the hell out of my room" Mikan growled playfully causing the love birds to blush

"Fine, we'll get a room. Jaa Naa" Hotaru said casually and dragged her boyfriend, who was still blushing and didn't dare to say a word, by the hand

"You did well little girl" he messed her hair, she grinned at him

"I know" he smirked

"Now who's a softy? me or you?" she glared at him

"Shut the hell up dude. " her expression became dull " Just because things didn't work out for me. Doesn't mean they don't deserve to be happy too"

"What shit are you saying Tangerine?" he asked her with a confused look. She slapped his back

"It's cool, as you said it's just shit. So what're we gonna do right now?"

He thought for a while "I have GTA: Chinatown War in my room"

"Oto~ So whatcha waiting for? let's go. Next direction your room" she climbed on his back like a child

"Hey! You think you're a Koala? get down right now" amusement was evident in his voice

"Just go big guy. I want to kick your ass in GTA asap" she patted his head

"Fine, but my back will kill me after this"

"Hey I'm not that heavy" she protested

"You should consider a diet" he retorted

"Oi Hyuuga you are looking for it"

Natsume didn't mind her clinging to his back like that, what kept on going in his mind is '_Mikan is leaving after graduation. I have to make my move but how?'_

_

* * *

_

**Finally H and R are together, now the only ones who r left r M n N I'm exicted to write abt their moments, oh n the next chapters will contain some of Mikan's past and her relation with Rei. I see some of you guessed their relation, can't blame u it was obvious, By The Way he is not Personna. And I'm looking 4 a Beta Reader PLS PLS  
**

**The Heart Breaker -Doki!- : Look forward to it *wink* Lolz Review n add it to your Favorite Story list n I want to thank everyone that reviewed this story I mean I have 41 comments, I'm so happy~~**

**Natsume: u knw I'm gonna kill**

**Me: Heeh? doushite koneko-chan ?**

**Natsume: people are saying I'm gay, I read the coms so don't deny it**

**Me: Ma Ma Natsume, we knw that u aren't homo. And Mikan can confirm it right**

**Mikan: Oh right *blushing* **

**Me : *grinning* + they were just joking with you :)**

**Natsume: Anyway review this chapter and...**

**Mikan: **** read Nouha-chan's other story a one-shot "Friends Or Lovers: Kare to Kano no Hanashi **

**Me: Mata Mite ne~ *wink*  
**


	9. Chapter 9

** The Heart Breaker **

** Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

**"_A Wolf Till the End of my Days"_**

**_ #Wolf's Black Koko#_**

**_

* * *

_**The gang were excused from Hip Hop class due to some circumstances and the guys- excluding Natsume who disappeared, were going to Central Town to spend some time with their girlfriends. They asked Mikan to come with them but she declined, saying that she didn't want to throw up the food she stuffed in her stomach

So the brunette kept on strolling around the Gakuen in her skate board but eventually she got bored and decided to look for her raven friend. She went to his room and knocked on his door

"Who is it?" he stood there his hair dripping wet, only in a pair of faded jeans with a towel on his head

"Your worst nightmare" she smirked and walked past him and sat on the couch, completely ignoring the fact that he is shirtless or more like oblivious to it. He rolled his eyes at her and stood next to her, but then again that's what he liked the most about her

"What's up?"

"The girls, My girls are having dates with their boyfriends" she sulked " And I'm borred my ass out so I thought that we can do something together"

He sighed "Sorry, but I was asked to practice with the basket-ball team today. Youichi just called saying that one member didn't come"

"What, you are in both Hip Hop and Basket-ball?"

"No, I'm just helping them out that's all I was asked to join the team but I refused"

"Then I'm coming with you, and you won't say no. Now go get dressed" she was flowing with excitement

"Fine! wait for a sec" he got dressed in his jersey and shorts "Let's go, little girl"

* * *

"What the hell?" he asked in astonishment

"How come they are here?" Mikan asked

"Natsume-nii! Mikan-nee!" they saw a silver haired guy running towards them

"Youichi what are they doing here ?" Natsume said trying to mask his terror as he pointed at the fan girls that kept on blowing kisses at his direction

"About that, it seems that other teachers were absent too like yours. And I don't know how they found out that you'll be practicing with us" Youichi explained

Mikan let out a whistle "Fan girls sure are scary."

"Ah Natsume, thanks for joining us" a voice said, they turned around and found a guy with dark blue hair and black irises

The raven nodded "Tangerine, this is Ake..."

"Akemi Rei" she finished with a scowl

"We meet again Mikan-san, I apologize for that accident at the Dance"

"It's Sakura for you. Don't call me by my name"

"What accident ?" crimson orbs kept looking at Mikan and Rei

"He bumped into me that night"

"You know him Mikan-nee?" Youichi asked

"Yes we used to Da..." he began but she beat him and gave him a look that said 'Shut the Fuck Up'

"We were classmates for a whole year in Ohara Middle School before I changed to Nadeshiko Middle " Natsume noticed that Mikan's voice held some kind of hostility

"Yeah that's right" Rei replied with a smile _'I'll get you later Mikan'_

"Little girl, you ok?" Natsume whispered in Mikan's ear

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking big guy. I'm cool" she punched his chest. Rei kept looking at them with some kind of jealousy?

"Rei we have a problem! it seems that Kurota got a fever so he'll be missing the practice" a guy that came marching towards them said

He saw Mikan and smirked as he kept checking her "Rei mind introducing us?" his gaze never leaving Mikan's face

"She's Mikan Sakura" his friend replied

"Eh? The Mikan Sakura?" he walked over to her and stood close to her, very close to Mikan's or Natsume's or Rei's liking

"I'm Jun Tsuyoshi. Nice to meet you Mikan-chan"

"One, don't call me by my name, you don't freaking know me well. Two, don't use chan with my name, or you won't play basket ball anymore" his smirk grew wider

"Oh feisty as they said" he lifted her chin with two fingers " I like you, wanna be my girl?" she scoffed and grabbed his fingers, twisting them along with his arm and making him bend on his knees. He kept on squeaking like a mouse, not wanting to catch the others attention and look like a fool

"Mikan-nee please stop it, he's the vice-leader. And we need him" Youichi pleaded yet his face held no expressions at all. Actually he was amused because Jun tried to hit on Aoi once even though he knew that she was Youichi's girl. And Natsume was never fond of Jun but now he had a reason to hate him more

"Fine" she let go of him

"Strong, and feisty. I like you even more" he said, the smirk still dancing on his lips. Rei decided to interfere to prevent any damage that might happen

"Jun, that's enough. Let's start the practice" he shouted

"But what about Kurota? Who'll take his place?" Jun asked

"Mikan-nee can replace him" Youichi said. They looked at her and she shrugged

"Sure I have nothing better to do" she took off her hat and put it on the bench along with her hoodie. Then two dogs came rushing to her side

"Hey little guys" she bend down and patted them and smiled as the dogs licked he cheeks

"Wow that's the first time time I see Kuro and Shiro, our mascots, being friendly with a girl" one of the players said

"Yeah are you sure you are a girl?" Natsume asked teasingly

"Are you sure you are straight?" she retorted as she stood up

"I dunno what you're talking about" he ruffled her hair

"They seem close, are they dating Youichi?" one guy asked him. The silver haired just raised his shoulders "Saa who knows "

Rei and Jun kept staring at them with jealousy "Ok gather around we'll start with some warm ups first" the leader who was Rei said

"Oi Akemi aren't you going to make those girls shut up? the gym is huge and their squeals" she covered her ears "I can't take them anymore"

"Baka it's always like this when we have the most coolest guys on campus in one place" Youichi replied

"Eh? and where are those guys I don't see them" she looked around her

"Little girl, it's obvious that they are Youichi and Akemi and Tsuyoshi and of course me" Natsume explained

"Yeah right~ my ass" she checked her surroundings and noticed the dogs

"I've an idea but first those dogs are tamed, right ?"

"Yeah, why you ask?" she smirked

"Youichi get me two aquas right now" the young lad handed her the two bottles

"Ok Natsume, Akemi I want you to take a couple of sips" she handed them the bottles and they did as they were told

"But still I don't see your point Tangerine?" Natsume said and gave her the blue bottle back

"Shut up and you'll see" she whistled and the two pets came running to her. She gave each one a bottle

"Yo girls shut the fuck up" Mikan shouted and the hall became quiet "Now listen y'all. Do you want to have an indirect kiss with Hyuuga or Akemi?" she asked and the fans squealed in excitement some nearly fainted

Mikan ordered the two dogs to run but not before giving them directions, they were smart ones and understood each word she said

"If you follow those two and catch them and drink from the bottles then maybe you'll have a chance to get your kiss"

"Yosh everybody let's aim for our idols lips" with that, the stupid fans chased after the two animals just to have an undirected kiss with either one of the boys but of course they'll never catch them. For Shiro and Kuro are fast runners besides all of the girls were wearing high heels, so it's just a matter of time before they give up

"Now that's more like it" Mikan said with a satisfied smile

"How come we didn't think of that?" Tora asked, the others replied with "Who knows" as they sweat dropped

"Never knew you had interest in things like Undirected kiss?" Youichi smirked

"Baka I was in Nadeshiko High. You can't walk past a corridor without hearing topics like that" she blushed lightly, she picked a ball and began to dribble it then threw it at Natsume who caught it

"Stop slacking you lazy ass and let's get down to work"

"Hn" they resumed their training with some warm ups, dribbling and passing the ball and such

"Time for a face off, Five VS Five. Natsume, the leader, and you can pick first" Rei said as the raven nodded

"I pick Mikan, Youichi, Maki, Naji on my team"

"Then I pick Jun, Akito, Tsuna, Fuyuta. The rest wait on the seats"

The game started, Natsume took the ball first and dribbled it then passed it to Youichi. Jun caught him by surprise and snatched the ball from him but Mikan was able to retrieve it back and with that the first points went to Natsume's team

The guys who were watching the game, were amazed by the brunette's speed, you can easily loose sight of her. And with her and Natsume and Youichi in one team, they dominated the court but Rei and Jun weren't star players for nothing and they gave their best shot too

The match ended with a tie and the others were packing their things. Mikan was walking with Natsume and Youichi but a voice stopped them

"Mikan Sakura?" they turned around and Youichi bowed a little at the man in front of him as did Natsume "Personna-sensei"

"Yeah that's me, what's up?" she put her hands in her pockets. He smirked

"I saw how you played at the game, and I wanted to know if you and Hyuuga-san are interested in joining the team?"

"Sorry sir but we already have Hip Hop class" she replied

"Ah~ why does Reo get all the good talented students?" he sighed and imagined a chibi Reo with the peace sign and saying 'Yay!'

"We're sorry sensei, if you excuse us." she said

"Ok but if you want you're always welcome here" he smiled

"Yeah sure thanks" and with that she grabbed Natsume and Youichi and dashed

"Hey what has gotten into you?" Natsume asked

"That dude gave me the creeps" she shivered

"I have to go, I promised Aoi that I would meet her later jaa" Youichi left them alone

They walked to their dorm in silence

"Say what's up with you and Akemi?" Natsume asked

"I told you just ex-classmates" she replied nonchalantly

"Hontoni?"

"Yeah, why the question?" she looked at him

"Nothing just curious" she nodded

"You know I have a feeling that I forgot something" she mused

"Ah! now that you mention it, where is your hat?"

"So that's what I forgot" she snapped her fingers together

"Want to go back and search for it?"

"Nah it's cool, someone probably found it and took it already" Mikan sweat dropped at that thought

* * *

At night, Mikan finished showering and got dressed in her sweats and baggy shirt, she played with her guitar for a while. Then her cell phone beeped

"Eto nee" she read the text "I wonder who's this son of a bitch, that tries to pull a prank on me" she cursed under her breath

The brunette quickly threw on her hoody and sneakers, then closed the door with a loud bang

_Mikan meet me at the fountain, I have something that belongs to you. Don't be late _

_**Xx A. Spirit xX**_

_**

* * *

**_

**So how was it ? good ? bad? please I'm worried, I feel like I'm writing only crap these days but then again I have self esteem issues :D So please please just keep on reading this story no matter what. I'm asking you Tanomu ze desu oh n I'm working on a new one called The DJ of My Heart so whatcha think should I go with it? kininaru? :pand in the next chapter there will be some of Mikan's past and probably I'll end this story in let's say 12 chapter the max. I knw it's a rush but can't help it, my mind can't come up with ideas no matter how much I squeeze it ^^  
**

**Thankx 4 reviewing and reading The Heart Breaker I appreciate it a lot :)**_**  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

** The Heart Breaker **

** Chapter 10  
**

* * *

_**" A Wolf till the end of my Days "**_

**_ #Wolf's Black Kokoro#

* * *

_**

Natsume was looking for his book- a special one that he wrote a couple of songs in it and won't let anyone see it- he turned his room upside down but still he found nothing

"Damn could it be I left it in the classroom yesterday?" he ran to his classroom, ignoring all the fan girls that crossed his way as usual

As Natsume got nearer, he could hear someone playing the guitar and singning. The raven's footsteps slowed down when he regnonized the voice _'It's Mikan, but what is she doing here on a a day off?' _he peeked through the door that was slightly open and saw her with a grim look on her pretty face, she sighed** (pls read the lyrics and A/N later ^^)**

__

**Just the two of us walking through the park on the pathway back home**

**Watching you being more happy than usual, I asked**

**"What would you do if the world disappears tomorrow?"**

**You didn't say anything You just held my hand tighter**

**Hey, hey, look this way**

**Our lips are so close My heart won't stop racing**

**Whatever you, whatever time, I'll always catch hold of you so,**

**If your heart hurts and tears fall,**

**Even if all the world turns into enemies, I'll protect you.**

**STAND BY ME It can't be just anyone.**

**I want to stay by you forever.**

**I LOVE YOU Words are unnecessary**

**You're my last love Forever. You said**

He heard her sigh again " Rei, why did he have to appear now after all of those years? Shit! it brings back memories" she asked herself loud as she held her guitar tighter " No I swore that I won't open my heart to anyone anymore. I'm strong, I'm better off without him" she mumbled under her breath

__

'Rei? just Ex-classmates huh? why did you lie to me Mikan?'

Natsume felt bitter and a little bit heart-broken and without knowing what he's doing, he opened the door

"Whos' there?" Mikan's head shot up, ready to kick some ass but then she was shocked to see Natsume standing there with an emotionless facade

"Natsume what are..." he walked over to his seat and found his book under his desk

"Just looking for something, jaa" he was about to leave

"Wait how much did you heard?" she asked

"Enough to know that you aren't just X-classmates. I'll take my leave now"

"Matte, Natsume"she wasn't realizing what she was doing, and she felt like she was going to cry _'Why do I feel guilty ?' _

Natsume stopped as he felt hands wrap around his torso "Mikan?"

"Ma-matte kudasai, ikanaide onegai" she let her body react on his own, she let her feelings take over her but to tell the truth she was confused '_Why am I doing this? leting my weak side show in front of Natsume. Am I fucking insane? '_

He chuckled lightly and took her hands off of him gently as he turned around, she seemed like a kid who was lost or got his candy stolen from him

"Stupid, what was that about?" her cheeks were tinted a slight red and puffed 'This girl can be cute when she's out of character'

He sighed and took her hands in his, led her over the window where she sat earlier and urged her to sit next to him, face to face

"Talk!" he commanded, she looked at the sky

"Don' wanna" she let one foot hang loosely and swayed it back and forth

"Talk or I'm gonna make you. And you know I have my own sadistic ways" he smirked, horror struck her as she remembered when she got engaged in a tickle fight with Natsume because she didn't want to say the combo that she used in a video game, and she ended up blurting everything. And at that day Natsume found out Mikan's weak spot

"Fine!" she huffed and slumped, her back leaning on the window

"Rei and I used to date" Mikan rested her head on the glass

"Tell me from the start" he patted her hand, she nodded

"There's nothing to say, kedo..." she ruffled her hair "the first time I met him was at our first year in middle school when he saved me from a painful fall because I tried to help a bird and..."

"Wait you, falling from a tree? I'm not buying it, you climb it like a monkey" she glared at him

"Idiot, I spend my whole Summer training before senior year in Nadeshiko middle because at first I was weak and couldn't harm a fly. And don't interrupt me" he raised his hands as an 'ok-ok' sign

"Anyway, the second time he helped me carry a huge pile of books to the library. After in second year we became classmates and friends, once I was cornered by some drunk morons and they tried to harass me but Rei was there in the right time and saved me again... I was vulnerable" she frowned

"We used to walk back home together because like me he lived alone, I remember that we took the park as a short cut. And one day he asked me to be his girlfriend, I accepted. He was the first guy that made me feel weird" she crossed her arms behind her head. While Natsume didn't utter a single word

"As I said I spend my Summer in training and switched schools before senior year so when I went to Nadeshiko it was the new me. Strong, smart, bad-mouth in short a bad ass chick that everybody couldn't help but hate yet admire. You know I met the girls in detention for the first time and we became fast friends and trouble makers" she smirked as a flash of angry teachers came to her mind "And that's when things started to change between me and Akemi"

"I went to his house to give him his birthday present but when I opened the door I found him on the couch, making out with a girl I never saw before"

**_Flach Back_**

Mikan was astonished at the sight that greeted thus she let her present fall on the ground which caught the attention of the busy couple

"Mikan!" Rei cried as he pushed the girl that was on top of him

"It seems as if you guys need to talk alone. Bye" she kissed Rei on his cheek and gave Mikan a smug look as she passed by her

"Mikan I can explain" he tried to defend himself. The brunette stood by the door and kept her cool, she nodded at him in a lazy way

"Well...The truth is..." he stuttered unable to find the words

"You know if you had the hots for another chick you could have told me instead of wasting my time" she replied coolly

"No that's not it, I used to love you Mikan. But look at you, you've changed" he sat on the couch as she approached him

"Please care to fucking tell me?"

"Mikan you act like a guy now. Where is sweet Mikan that I used to know? why did you have to change to this bad girl attitude?"

"Oh I see, you wanted the old me back" she smirked "how pathetic! you wanted to keep on playing my knight-in-shining-armor huh?" she glared at him

"Well guess what buddy? that sweet bubbly Mikan is gone with the wind. Now you're dealing with the Alpha of Demon Maidens. What? am I too much for you?"

"Now that's what I hate about the so-called new you" he shouted as he stood up "Sarcasm, swearing, getting into fights, acting like a guy. What the hell is wrong with you? I want a real girlfriend not a boyfriend" she sighed

"Look! all that crap about manners and being lady-like. I'm sick of that shit, YOUR SHIT!"she turned around ready to leave "Oh and by the way, I had to change or else I wouldn't survive in this world, after all you don't know me that well. I was a burden and dense that people had to look after me all the time and sympathise with me, but now I won't take anyone's shit"

She went back to him and punched him in the guts then threw his present at his face "You could have just told me that you want us to break up instead of cheating on me. Bastard, if you really loved me then you could've accepted the new attitude of mine"

_**Flash Back Owari**_

"Wow you actually punched him? smooth Tangerine" he nudged her knee

"Thankx" she smiled a little at him

"Ok turn that frown upside down, and let me see one of your annoying smiles" he held her hand in his. She looked at their clasped hands, and blushed but she hid it with her bangs

"You know it's the first time I act this way in front of someone and especially a guy" he smirked and decided to tease her

"Then that means I'm special to you" she looked at him

"But you are special to me Natsume" he didn't expect her to say something like this. So he did the only thing that he can do at that moment, he held her head and rested it on his chest as she began to cry silently

"Cry as much as you want Mikan, Sobani Iru dayou"

"I never cried like this since my mother died when I was five" he stroked her hair "I hate to show weakness. I hate to be weak Natsume, I..."

"It's ok to be weak every once in a while, you don't have to act strong 24/7. Or else you might explode and that won't be a nice experience" she laughed

"Mikan, I...I..." _'Should I tell her or not?'_ he stared down at her tears stained face and chose the later

"Never mind. Hey I want to show you a song that I was working on recently" he unwillingly let go of her and went to take his book. He took her guitar and began to sing the first part

________

**Seather ft Jamy Lee- Broken**

**I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**  
**I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**

She decided to join him

**_'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel light when you're gone away_**

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again**  
**I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away**  
**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**  
**I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**  
_

_**'cause I'm broken when I'm open**_  
_**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**_  
_**'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**_  
_**And I don't feel right when you're gone away**_

"Nice job, big guy" she beamed at him "I'm proud of you son" she hugged him and patted his shoulder

"You're not my mother" he snapped and pushed her away

"Of course not. I'm your girlfriend, " he blushed ten shades of red" just kidding. Oh you're red"

"No, I'm not" he sighed in relief, she almost caught him

"But you were..."he wrapped his arm around her in his usual head lock

"Central Town, you and me, Howalons and video games. Whatcha say?" she smiled and stood up. Howalons are her second weak spot

"Lets' go then, your treat" she dashed to the door, his lips curved upwards _'Yokata, she's her cheerful self again' _

"Oi Nat come on, I want to eat Howalons"

"Hai hai" he stood up lazily and went pass her "Hurry up little girl "

"Hey wait for me" she ran after him and jumped on his back "Carry me, big guy"

"Oh no, get down. I'm not gonna let you treat me as a horse like last time" he tried to pry her off but she glued her legs around his waist

"Shut the hell up and suck it up, your little Koala wants a ride. You're gonna freaking carry me, whether you like or not" she said and poked his cheeks childishly. She knew he would let her have her way at the end

"Fine, but you'll pay for my massage sessions"

"Katsuu" she raised her fist in the air "Big Guy I want a huge box of Howalons"

"Hai hai" he sighed but smiled nonetheless _'She's back to herself'___

'Now I know my reply for your request Akemi'

She smirked and decided to forget about him for a moment and enjoy her time with Natsume then she can go back to think a way to crush his heart.

____

**Flash Back**

"I wonder who's that son of a bitch that thinks he can prank me?" she closed her door with a loud bang

__

Mikan meet me at the fountain, I have something that belongs to you. Don't be late

_**Xx A. Spirit xX**_

"I see you came Mikan" a figure said as she approached the fountain that was in the middle of the campus

"Who are you? show yourself" he stepped out of the shadows "You're that jerk from before"

"What you forgot me? it's Jun, Mikan" he whined in a childish voice but then an evil smirk was plastered on his face

"Mikan I want you to be my girlfriend" she scoffed

"I rather turn to a lesby than go out with a bastard like you. Yapari coming here would waste my time" she turned around to go back to her room

"Then I have to do it the hard way" he grabbed her by the wrist and used his arms to cage her

"What the fuck you think you're doing?" she glared at him

"I want you. Your character is interesting, it turns me on" she wanted to puke _'Keep it cool Mikan, you don't wanna hurt him or else you might kill him'_

"Sheesh thanks but you turn me off. Now let go of me" he leaned in

"No" his face came closer and closer. She spat on him as he tried to kiss her

"What the?" he wiped his face with his sleeve "How dare you do that to me bitch?" she smirked at him

"And how dare you try to force a kiss on me?" _'This is Fun' _

"Puh-lease, girls at your place will be honored that I even look at them" he crossed his arms over his chest "Now be a good girl and who knows maybe you'll end up under me in my bed" he sai seductively as he took long steady strides towards her

"Wow now that's what I'm talking about, but..." she played along with him "...if you want me then you have to play it my way ok?"

"And what is your way baby?" he placed his hand on the wall beside her head

"This.." she put her hand on his chest and pushed him back a little. The smirk that was displayed on Jun's face was replaced with confusion and flabbergast as Mikan lifted her foot and kicked his jaw causing his head to spin left

"You! what...?" another kick right in the middle of his face that made him back a couple of steps and drop to the ground, he held his noise afraid that it might break "Bi.."

"Now dude, if you think that I'm one of those bimbo chicks that will easily fall you, then you thought wrong" she pulled on his hair and made him face her

"I knew you weren't like the others and I expected you to be feisty but not this much" she smirked and patted his cheek

"I'm looking for someone who can keep up with me. Oyasumi" she whispered in his ear making him shiver and flicked a hand sharply on the side of his neck. Jun lost conscious "Tch. Idiotic bastard" she lifted his body and made him sleep near the fountain

Footsteps were getting nearer and she heard someone pant "Mikan!" she whirled around only to be greeted by a sight of a panting Rei

"Akemi! what are you doing here at this hour?" she asked coolly as he approached her

"You got my message" he scratched the back of his head "Geez, I told you not to be late but I made you wait. Sorry something came up" she shrugged and rolled her eyes

"Cut to the chase Akemi. I'm in a fucked up mood after my conversation with your little friend" she pointed a lazy finger at the sleeping figure of Jun

"Oi what happened to him?" he went to check on him

"Nothing he's only sleeping, if I wanted I could've put him in a deep slumber..for ever... but I don't want to waste my youth on a bastard like him" she put her hands in her pockets "I had to teach him not to mess with me in the tough way"

"Violent as always huh?" he murmured as he stood up "Anyway Mikan I..."

"More over Akemi from where did you get my number ?" she growled at him

He smiled "I have my ways Mikan" but then he became serious "Mikan I missed you, and I want you back"

She scoffed "It's over and after what? three years? That's pathetic Akemi, asking me to take you back as my boo " she smirked "Now you want a boyfriend huh? got sick of your little dolls that you date?"

"Look Mikan I realized my mistake, I tried to replace you with a lot of girls but I couldn't. You were the only one that my heart truly loved" she resisted the urge to sigh or more to gag _'Corny much? Did he watch Twilight 1-2-3 before he came here?'_

"So what do you want from me?" she asked in her uninterested tone

"I want you and... you know what, there's a talent show next month so till then please reconsider my proposal ok? and by the way... " he took out something from his pocket and gave it to her

"Your hat, you forgot it at the basket-ball practice. So I'll leave now" he stared at her for a moment then he pecked her forehead and dashed away, leaving a fuming Mikan behind and a sleeping/unconscious Jun

"That bastard. After all the trouble he caused, he says he wants me back. I can do better without him or anyone by my side" she punched a wall near by making it crack

__

**Flash Back Owari**

"Yup I can do better" she smirked

"Huh did you loose it little girl?" Natsume asked, she hit him on the head

"Shut up and keep on going. I want to play that new game at the arcade" she paused "Say Nat are you going to participate in the talents show next month?"

"Maybe and maybe not. Why? are you?"

"Hell yeah, I have to give an answer to someone" she had a twisted smile on her face

"You scare me little girl" he sweat dropped. Suddenly, and with no warning Mikan kissed Natsume's cheek and folded her arms around his neck

"Thankx Natsume" she whispered softly in his ear

"Anytime Tangerine" he smirked but his insides were flipping with joy

He grinned like an idiot ___' It's decided if I win the talent show. I'll confess my feelings to Mikan' _

But I wonder what will happen at the show? can Natsume keep his word? or will something happen and get in the way of his confession? I wonder *wink* you know you love me Wolf's Black Kokoro :p

* * *

**Chapter 10 Owari look forward to chapter 11 (the chapy before the final one) , I'm so happy! This is the second fiction that I was able to finish. You know I was going to make Mikan meet Akemi and then he'll talk with her but I thought that it would be obvious so I decided to bring Jun in the picture ^^ N you know I'll update the next one soon :) *wink* oh n about that song it's the ED of Lovely Complex and I added the YOU SAID part to make it sound that Rei said those things to Mikan when they used to date u get it? Lolz **

**P.s: please check my other sotries The DJ of My Heart and Dark Secret: Kanojo no Himitsu and Friends or Lovers : Kare to Kano no Hanashi. Thank You and Love you all ^_^  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Heart Breaker  
**

**Chapter 11  


* * *

**

**_"A Wolf Till The End of my Days"  
_**

_**#Wolf's Black Kokoro#**_

_**

* * *

**_

"He's trying to kill us or what? he made us repeat it again and again" Tsubasa complained

"I guess so but Natsume is sure determined to win this thing" Yuu said as he gulped water from his bottle

The guys lay panting on the ground as they took their break from the routine, they prepared for the show

"I wonder what the girls are doing ?" Koko said "I missed Sumi a lot, I don't get to see her these past days"

"I guess they're working on a song for the show. And you said it man, I haven't seen Hotaru at all" Ruka agreed with him

"I'm sure they're busy too and your girls are awesome, so don't worry about them" Kei gave them the thumbs up. They asked him to do the dance with them, and he agreed

"You guys! what the hell do you think you're doing?" they shivered at the coldness that came in the voice of their raven friend

"Natsume, we were just taking a break" they laughed nervously

"No breaks at all. Get back to work, we have to win or else" he threatened and they hurriedly went back to practice

_Meanwhile with the girls_

"Do you think that Akemi will be able to handle your answer?" Sumire asked with a smirk. Misaki was playing some notes on her guitar

The brunette shrugged "Dunno and frankly I don't give a shit" the girls laughed at her comment, they were working on their song, actually it's Mikan's response to Akemi

"I wonder what the guys are doing?" Nonoko asked, she was playing the drums

"Probably Hyuuga is making them work their asses off" Hotaru answered making them giggle- Mikan didn't

"They are participating?" Mikan balled her fist "Someone will face my wrath later" she mumbled under her breath

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Anna replied an Mikan shook her head

"Anyways dudettes let's get back to work" they nodded. Nonoko began, followed by Misaki and Sumire who were both on the electric guitars and Hotaru who took the bass while Anna took the keyboard and Mikan was the lead singer

Usually Mikan lets Sumire and Misaki to handle the vocals but this time she has to do it on her own

* * *

D.M were chatting with the guys in backstage waiting for their cue

"See I told you that Hyuuga was pushing them to the max" Hotaru smirked as the guys kept on complaining how Natsume was hard on them during the practice

"Wow aren't you thoughtful of others H?" Ruka asked sarcastically

"Do I hear sarcasam in your voice, hubby?" she glared at him and he gulped

"No really, you are a nice person...wifey" she crossed her arms over her chest

"And who said that I was nice?" he knew he was doomed, the others laughed at their love quarrel

"Um...I did?" she smirked, she took out her Baka Gun but didn't shoot him

"Ruka I'll take care of you later" she kissed his cheek but evil aura was coming from her

"Hai Hotaru-sama" he sulked. A little bit far away from the gang, Natsume and Mikan were talking with each other

"Little girl you're going to watch me ok?" she grinned at him cheekily

"Sure, I want to see you embarrass yourself on the stage. Not gonna miss it" he rubbed his fist on her head, she laughed

"Mikan!" she grimaced when she heard the voice

"We'll be soon on stage and I want you to see me because my parts are dedicated to you" Rei said with a smile

"Yeah sure man, and about your answer... you'll get it when it's our turn" he nodded and tried to hide his eagerness and left

"Hey what's going on?" the raven lad asked her

"He asked me to be his girl again" she replied casually. Natsume was alarmed

"So what's your reply?" he felt his throat go dry. Mikan looked at him in an odd way

"What's up with you? and I won't tell you. Be patient" she smiled and stood up

"Where are you going?"he asked

"I have to watch that dude's performance. I want to see what the hell he's up to. Come on big guy" she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her

They heard the MC announce Rei and his fellows' turn

"What the hell are they thinking?" Mikan asked as she looked at them from afar. They were wearing hoodies and jeans and some of them had basket balls in their hands

_**Play Trey Songz- Missing you [the bold/no italic parts are sung by Rei here and the rest is by the rest of the guys with him]**_

**_I can't stop missin you._**  
**_Wish I was there with you._**  
**_I can't stop missin you._**  
**_No, no, no, no._**  
**_I can't stop missin you. (no)_**  
**_Wish I was there with you. (with you)_**  
**_I can't stop missin you._**  
**_No, no, no, no._**

They were dancing and singing while bouncing the balls and spinning them and all with the rhythm of the song_ 'Not bad Akemi'_ Mikan thought

**I miss the way you kiss,**  
**miss the way you wear them heels and make it switch.**  
**Miss the way your hair blows in the wind.**  
**And I miss you stayin here 'til the mornin,**  
**Miss the way you put on your makeup.**  
**Miss the way you love me too much.**  
**It's everything about you baby.**  
**Wanna know where you been lately.**  
**Do you go out?**  
**Do you still live at your old house?**  
**D you got somebody new in your life?**  
**Cuz I can't get you out of my mind.**

_'Hey, that's shit I never wore heels or make up. Bullshit'_ she added mentally and balled her fist

**And I wanna erase,**  
**but I can't stop seein' your face.**  
**And every girl I try to replace you with.**  
**Why can't I get over it?**  
**Simply cuz I can't...**

**_I can't stop missin you. (can't stop)_**  
**_Wish I was there with you. (with you)_**  
**_I can't stop missin you._**  
**_No, no, no, no._**  
**_I can't stop missin you. (can't stop)_**  
**_Wish I was there with you. (with you)_**  
**_I can't stop missin you._**  
**_No, no, no, no._**  
**_I can't stop..._**

**_Missin everything you say,_**  
**_missin all the crazy love we made._**  
**_Why'd you throw it all away?_**  
**_I want you to know_**  
**_It's been hell tryna do this without you here._**  
**_Baby, '07's supposed to be our year._**  
**_You confront my worst fears._**  
**_And I had my doubts,_**  
**_every time you was going out._**  
**_Cuz I knew you were tellin me lies_**  
**_and I can't get that outta my mind._**

_**And I wanna erase,**_  
_**but I can't stop seein' your face.**_  
_**And every girl I try to replace you with.**_  
_**Why can't I get over it?**_  
_**Simply cuz I can't...**_

_**I can't stop missin you. (can't stop)**_  
_**Wish I was there with you. (with you)**_  
_**I can't stop missin you.**_  
_**No, no, no, no.**_  
_**I can't stop missin you. (can't stop)**_  
_**Wish I was there with you. (with you)**_  
_**I can't stop missin you.**_  
_**No, no, no, no.**_

**Wish I**  
**Could wake up and forget about you.**  
**Not try**  
**to call you when I know I want to**  
**(Oh WIsh I)**  
**I gotta fight this feeling.**  
**(Wish I)**  
**Can't let it take over me.**  
**(Wish I)**  
**You just don't understand how much you were a part of me.**

_**I can't stop missin you.**_  
_**Wish I was there with you. (with you)**_  
_**I can't stop missin you.**_  
_**No, no, no, no.**_  
_**I can't stop missin you. (can't stop)**_  
_**Wish I was there with you. (with you)**_  
_**I can't stop missin you.**_  
_**No, no, no, no. (I can't stop, I can't stop missin you)**_

The girls were screaming as they were done. **Girls *Shaking my head***

Rei looked at Mikan's direction and smiled at her then went from the other side of the stage but she just held her emotionless face on

"Now ladies and gents. Welcome on stage H6" Banners rose among the audience that said 'H6 4 Ever' or ' Natsume we love you' or stuff like that. Mikan turned to Natsume with a wolfish grin, took his hat off then messed his hair

"Break a leg, big guy"

"You don't have to tell me little girl" he smiled smugly and went to the stage followed by the rest of the guys

They danced at first to a special remix- made by Natsume- of Elevator** [com/watch?v=JjPpE_Bz1j4]**, after Kei went down and waved, the lights turned off and another song started ** [com/watch?v=av5kpRnsfN0&feature=related]**

The boys took off their black hoodies and threw them away, the fan girls were pulling on each other to get their hands on the guys clothes _'I won't see that one ever again_' Natsume and the rest thought as they rocked the stage on the beats of **Party Like A Rockstar**

He saw Mikan look at him and a smile graced his face, he winked at her playfully. The fan girls were still squealing and screaming even after the guys left

"And for the last performance, we have Demon Maidens" the crowd cheered

"Hey what's up?" Mikan shouted in the mic and they cried louder

"Ok before we begin I want to say that it doesn't matter if we win or not and my girls were kind enough to let me take this chance and use it to answer someone's request I think he knows who he is" she smirked "Hope you enjoy"

_**Play Avril Lavigne- I can do better**_

_**I couldn't give a damn what you said to me**_  
_**I don't really care what you think of me**_  
_**'Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe**_  
_**There's nothing you could say that would hurt me**_

_**I'm better off without you anyway**_  
_**I thought it would be hard but I'm okay**_  
_**I don't need you if you're gonna be that way**_  
_**'Cause with me, it's all or nothing**_

_**I'm sick of this shit, don't deny**_  
_**You're a waste of time**_  
_**I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why**_

_**I hate you now so go away from me**_  
_**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**_  
_**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**_  
_**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better**_

_**You're so full of shit I can't stand**_  
_**The way you act I just can't comprehend**_  
_**I don't think that you can handle it**_  
_**I'm way over, over it**_

_**I will drink as much Lemoncello as I can**_  
_**And I'll do it again and again**_  
_**I don't really care what you have to say**_  
_**'Cause you know, you know you're nothing**_

_**I'm sick of your shit, don't deny**_  
_**You're a waste of time**_  
_**I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why**_

_**I hate you now so go away from me**_  
_**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**_  
_**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**_  
_**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better**_

_**Whad'ya say, I told you so**_  
_**You know that 'cause I always know**_  
_**Get out my face, hey hey**_  
_**You're not my taste, hey hey**_

_**I am so sick of you**_  
_**You're on my nerves, I want to puke**_  
_**Get outta my face, hey hey**_  
_**You're not my taste, hey hey**_  
_**Hey, hey, hey, hey**_

_**I hate you now so go away from me**_  
_**You're gone, so long, I can do better, I can do better**_  
_**Hey, hey you, I found myself again**_  
_**That's why you're gone, I can do better, I can do better [x2]**_

"I'm sick of people's shit" she finished and the fans roared in approval, she smirked and did the Shaka before she went down the stage with the rest of D.M

"Mikan-sama" men in black blocked their way and she knew who they were

"Shiki? what are you doing here?" the girls kept staring at them

"I'm sorry but due to some circumstances you have to go back to California now, all of your stuff is inside the car"

"Demo chotto..." the girls wanted to protest but Mikan cut them off

"I get it, it's dad, he needs me to start soon. Just give me one minute, to say goodbye" they nodded and left

"Mikan" the girls nearly cried and jumped on her for a group hug even Hotaru

"Dind't I tell you? I'll be back after just three years and we'll be D.M again. You in?"

"Hell yeah" they chorused, she was about to look for the guys and bid them goodbye too

"Mikan-sama we have to hurry there's no time left" she sighed and nodded

"I want you to say this to the boys 'Till we meet again Bakas and you hurt my girls then consider yourselves dead' and add some Mikan attitude to it ok?" she winked and left with the bodyguards behind her

"There they are! they're announcing the results now" Tsubasa came running towards the girls with a carefree smile

"What's with the gloomy aura?" Yuu asked Nonoko who hugged him tight

"Mikan she left to America but she'll come back after three years" Sumire said with a sad smile

"What?" the guys were shocked

"She's on her way to the airport right now" Hotaru looked at the raven lad who was motionless. She sighed and pulled out her Baka Gun and shot him

"Imai what's..." she glared at him

"Idiot if you have something to say then go after her. Who knows what might happen in the next three years"

Natsume kept silent for a while then ran as fast as he can to the exit _'Crap it feels like one of those chick flicks that Aoi made me watch with her' _he frowned

"Natsume" a hand stopped him by the shoulder

"Akemi!" the lad smiled at him

"I guess you won huh? she hates me" he chuckled "Congratulations, you won both- the show and Mikan. Please take care of her"

The raven nodded "Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Got to go"

_'Mikan ...I hope I'm not late'

* * *

_

"_Gomen Mikan but I need you here to help me with the companies_"

"It's ok dad I get it. I'll come as soon as they prepare the jet, it seems that they have some trouble or crap like that" She sighed

"_Jaa Mikan ni tanomu yo. I can't wait to see you again Mi-chan_" he chuckled in the other line

"Hai hai, whatever. Bye dad" she smiled softly and hung up

_'Damn! something doesn't feel right. I didn't get to see Akemi's reaction to my song' _she frowned _'and I didn't get to see the guys one last time_' she rummaged through her cell phone and found a picture of her and Natsume

_'Natsume... this dude made me feel weird. And I hate it but...'_

"...I think I'm gonna miss this guy" she closed her eyes

"Then I hope that guy is me Tangerine" she heard a husky voice whisper in her ear

"What makes you think that it's you big guy?" she smirked as he stood in front of her, out of breath

"You cause a lot of trouble " she shrugged

"I'm from D.M, trouble is our middle name don't ya know that?"

"You said after graduation. Why so soon?" he glared at her

"Dad needs me to help him with his companies" she replied

"Companies? I've never heard of the Sakuras before" he mused, she chuckled

"Sakura isn't my real name I use it to hide my identity but don't worry, Mikan is my birth name" she stood closer to him

"Why did you lie to me?"

"Assassins, Hitmens, Rivals... you pick" she crossed her arms behind her head " my family is strong and rich and I'm the only heiress, if I wanted to live alone with no guards and stay alive I had to lie. It's not like I enjoyed lying to you"

"But my friendship with you, that was real. With all of the gang, and specially with you Natsume" she grinned boyishly at him, suddenly her cell phone rang

"_Mikan-sama, the private jet is ready. Please come over here, you'll find a guard that'll escort you_"

"I understand, but just wait for a couple of minutes...thanks Shiki" she turned to Natsume

"Got something to say? I have to go"

"I should be angry because you lied but it's cool" he breathed in

"I don't know what shit I'm saying right now but..." he took a neatly folded paper from his pocket and gave it to Mikan

"What's this?" she was about to open it but he stopped her by holding her hand

"Don't open it now. Do it later and when you come back I'll wait for your response" she looked at their hands and nodded

Natsume put his hand on her nape and pulled her closer to him, he sealed his lips with hers. She smirked against his lips, when he pulled back they were both panting

"I'll charge you for harassment later big guy. I have to go now, see you again Natty" she playfully pecked the corner of his mouth and made a dash for it. The brunette turned around only to find him standing there with a dazed expression on his face

She laughed and "Yo Baka snap out of it" she shouted and did her famous Shaka sign

"Take care little girl" he gave a two fingers salute and fleered as he watched her retreating figure

_'You were always in my head little girl'_ he spun on his heels and went back to Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Hehe did you like it ? I tried to make less cornier and hope I succeeded ^^ Review please :D look forward to the final chapter :p Please check out my othe rstories ^^ Love you all  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Heart Breaker **

**Chapter 12: Epilogue **

* * *

**_"A Wolf Till the End of my Days"_**

**_#Wolf's Black Kokoro#_**

* * *

"Our business had doubled when you took over half of the companies" Izumi chirped happily as he hugged his twenty-one year old daughter who sighed and pushed him away

"Cut the crap dad" the brunette smirked as her father began to sob in chibi mode "Talk about being an adult"

"Demo Mi-chan is mean, you kept pushing me away from you all of these years" she glared

"Dad you stick to me like glue every time and that annoys me" she sipped on her Coke " More importantly, " he gulped and knew what she was about to say "what's with that fiancee? Why am I not allowed to know anything about him?"

"Truth is your grandparents were close friends with his. They decided to have their children get married but both sides of families got sons, so they promised that our, meaning my child and Akito's, will get married instead of us and both families shall be reunited" he decided to change the subject_ ' If they knew what we were up to, they'll definitely kill us'_

"That's a nice story, but." she paused "Why the Fuck do you have to drag us in this little game of yours?" she banged the table nearly breaking it

"Calm down Mi-chan, it won't be that bad?" she fumed

"How am I supposed to calm down? when I'm about to get stuck with some snobbish brat for the rest of my life? " he smiled at her

"Could it be that Mi-chan has someone she loves already?" she blushed as an image of a crimson eyed lad flashed in her mind

"Wha...What shit are you saying dad? no way" he patted her head

"Don't worry Mi-chan everything will work out somehow. And you have to keep on going with this or your grandmother Marika will get mad" they shivered

"That hag can turn into a monster, when she gets pissed off" he nodded in agreement " Well then I'm off to my room. Goodnight dad"

He kissed her forehead " Night Mikan" when he sensed that Mikan was gone, Izumi pulled his cell phone and dialed a number

"_Izumi, my old friend! How are things going over there?_" a husky yet amused voice said in the other line

"Great as ever, I found out from the girls that my little daughter knew your son and it seems that they had something between them" Izumi grinned like cherish cat

"_That's a surprise, and I knew from his friends that my son was all over Mikan-chan. Ain't that a nice coincidence?_"

"Of course Akito. Well did you tell him?" he asked

"_Yeah and he absolutely refused, saying that he had already someone he loves_"

"And that someone is obvious right?" the other smirked even though he knew he can't see him

"_What do you think sherlock_?" Izumi smiled evilly

"I say that we play with them a little bit more and it was a good idea to make them busy with work so that they won't have the time to contact each other"

"_Agree and when are you going back to Japan?_"

"Maybe after a month. Well then see you my good friend" and with that they hung up

Mikan finished her shower, she took her blue towel and wrapped it around her. She sat on her king sized bed and sighed, then grabbed a piece of paper

_**In My Head- Jason Derulo**_

_**Everybodys looking for love.**_  
_**Aint that the reason youre at this club.**_  
_**You aint gonna find a dance with him. No.**_  
_**Got a better solution for you girl.**_

_**Just stay with me now. Say the word and well go.**_  
_**Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.**_  
_**Youll see a side of love you've never known.**_  
_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_  
_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
_**Youll be screaming no.**_  
_**In my head, its going down.**_  
_**In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.**_

_**Some dudes know all the right things to say.**_  
_**When it comes down to it, its just a game.**_  
_**Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.**_  
_**Get down to business lets skip foreplay.**_

_**Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go.**_  
_**Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.**_  
_**You'll see a side of love you've never known.**_  
_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_  
_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
_**Youll be screaming no.**_  
_**In my head, its going down.**_  
_**In my head, its going down.**_  
_**In my head.**_

_**You singing to me baby in my head right now.**_  
_**Shell be screaming out when it all goes down.**_

_**Just leave with me now. Say the word and well go. We can go.**_  
_**Ill be your teacher. Ill show you the ropes.**_  
_**Youll see a side of love youve never known.**_  
_**I can see it going down, going down.**_

_**In my head, I see you all over me.**_  
_**In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.**_  
_**Youll be screaming no.**_  
_**In my head, its going down.**_  
_**In my head, its going down. [x2]**_

**I love you My Little Tangerine, you were always in my head**

Mikan smirked and let out a hollow chuckle "Perverted Idiot" she put the paper in her drawer and laid on her bed. Feeling the soft fabric of the sheets on her skin "Natsume"

* * *

To say that Natsume was mad would be an understatment, Furious would be the right word. He was in a huge and spacious black car along with his parents, they were on their way to visit the mansion of his fiancee and meet her and her family for the first time

One year after Mikan went to California, Natsume learned from Akito and Mai -his parents duhh- that he was engaged to a girl from a rich family and it was obligated to marry her, so that their companies will be one

But what made Natsume even more pissed off is that not only he's marrying someone he doesn't know but it was because of a promise made between their grandparents _'Why must I get dragged in this fucked up mess and suffer the consequences ? Damn it'_ and there's also Mikan

The brunette that was always on his mind 24/7, he smiled a little _'I wonder what is she doing right now? and I want to know her answer_' Natsume sighed for the upteenth time

He glared at the happy faces of his parents

"Son cheer up, who knows maybe you'll like the girl" Akito said his arm around Mai's waist. He exchanged with his wife knowing glances

Natsume scoffed "Yeah right my ass"

"Language!" his mother scolded. The now twenty one raven lad, leaned in his seat his head resting on his palm, his crimson eyes focused on the view outside

"Can't you tell me her name?" the middle aged couple laughed lightly

"No son, we can't" he clicked his tongue

"I guess I have to start working on the divorce papers form today on" he breathed in " I can't let her down" Natsume said in almost a whisper. His parents faces softened as they knew the person he was talking about

"Do you love her that much Natsume?" his mother asked

He fell in silence for a while as the car halted in front of the doors of a huge mansion" More than you think" and with that he opened the door and got out

"This would be fun sweetie deshou? " Akito asked his wife, who smiled and nodded

The Hyuugas along with Izumi and Marika were having tea in the garden. A maid just finished serving them some cakes, bowed and left

"Oh look at you Natsume, you've grow to be a fine man" Izumi said with a smiled while the raven just nodded silently and sipped his tea

"I'm sorry for our son's behavior Izumi" Mai apologized as she send Natsume silent death message

"No we should be sorry for my granddaughter is late" Marika said " Mataku, that girl is sure rude and has no manners at all" she scoffed, Izumi sweat dropped

'_No manners? good! more reasons to have divorce_' Natsume smirked and started to look around. He found a Sakura tree and it reminded him of Mikan again

"Ojou-sama please you have to wear your heels" they head a maid say from upstairs

"Yada, I'm not gonna wear them. Those are made in hell" Natsume was confused while his parents just smiled and drank their tea calmly

"Ah~ no manners at all. This is your fault" Marika hit her son's head with her cane "Letting her live alone, and get involved in those savage activities. No wonder she acts like a man instead of a lady"

"Mother I want my daughter to be free"Mai and Akito laughed, as Izumi rubbed his abused head

"Free? please. If that girl keeps on acting like that I'm gonna have a heart attack" she stood up and sighed "Please excuse me but I have to rest, my head is hurting me right now. It was lovely to meet you, my dears" she stood up and went away but not before smiling at the Hyuugas and glaring at her son who shrunk in his seat

"Marika-oba-sama is still fierce as always" Akito looked at his friend with an amused look. Izumi nodded with a carefree smile

"Ojou-sama please, you have to put on some make up and jewelry" they heard the same maid say "Hell no!" the same voice replied

"Ah looks my daugther is ready and she'll be coming down soon Natsume-kun" Natsume pretended that he was uninterested but in reality he was curious

_'Was this the women I'm engaged to? her character is similar to Mikan's. But still Little girl is the only one for me. Shit I sound like some love struck fool...wait, I am'_

Suddenly someone jumped from the balcony and landed behind Natsume

"I take it you're my fiancee, well get ready coz you'll face hell whoever you are" Natsume wasn't able to move a single muscle from the shock _'It's her!'_

"Oi are you deaf? shouldn't you be calling off the engagement?" she marched over him_ 'That's weird he reminds me of Natsume'_

"Ah Mikan-chan meet your fiancee Natsume Hyuuga" Izumi said with a smirk. Akito and Mai were smirking too

"Natsume...Hyuuga?" he stood up and turned around. Crimson eyes clashed with chocolate pools

"Yo Tangerine" he grinned cheekily at her as he checked her appearance. She was wearing a black dress that ended before her knees, it was sleeveless with double straps that hung loosely off her shoulder, of course she accompanied it with her black choker with a dragon pendant and black high heeled boots

"Yo! big guy. What's up?" she grinned back and took notice of what he was wearing. Natsume wore a long sleeved white blouse, leaving the three top buttons undone showing a little bit of his chest, and baggy pants with sneakers

"Mi-chan why don't you go and show Natsume-kun around the house" Mikan nodded and grabbed Natsume by his arm

"My pleasure...we need to talk" she whispered the last part in his ear and they disappeared

"I'm looking forward to have grandchildren" Mai chirped happily and hugged her husband's arm. The two man nodded their heads in agreement with eager smiles

For the past minutes Mikan and Natsume didn't say a word. He was confused and couldn't form correct sentences so he decided to keep quiet. They entered what Natsume guessed was, Mikan's room

"What would you like to do? play on Wii or PS3?" she asked as they sat down on the couch

"What?" she clicked her tongue and hit him on the head

"Remember our promise?" she glared at him

"Oh, of course never forgot it" he looked at the consoles in front of them "PS will be better" she nodded and took out box filled with video games

"You pick" he rummaged through the box and chose True Crime:Honk Kong

"Nice choice" they began to play and ended the game with a tie

"You've became good at it. Nakanaka iin jan" she grinned

"Thanks. You were as strong as always" she nodded again and stood up. Natsume followed her with his eyes, he saw her take a piece of paper from her drawer and walk towards him, waving it in the air. The raven felt heat creep up his neck as he recognized that paper

"Three years ago, a guy wrote this song for me" she mused with a smirk "I hope you still remember it"

"So... do you like it?" he asked, she let out a low whistle

"Yes I do but..." she paused for a dramatic effect "In my head, I see you all over me. In my head, you fulfill my fantasy. In my head, you'll be screamin oh. Instead of talking, let me demonstrate. Get down to business, let's skip foreplay. She'll be screaming out. When it all goes down " Natsume felt uncomfortable as she quoted some lines from the lyrics he wrote

Then Mikan leaned back, her feet on the table "Hentai idiot," she smiled softly " tell me when did you write it?"

"I started it when we began to meet with the guys in Summer and made some changes on it after Rei appeared" he replied casually

"You thought, iee more like fantasies about me in just a short period after we met? so quickly?" she was amused, and tried to hold her laughter but at the same time she felt a sickly sweet feeling inside of her that made her want to tackle Natsume in a hug

"Always in my head little tangerine"

"Hmm...but the lyrics are a little bit perverted don't you think so?" she waved the white paper in front of his eyes

"I can't help it, I was a hormonal eighteen years old guy, and you came in the picture and stood up to me. You were a challenge and it was...tempting. To tell the truth, it turned me on" she blushed a little but dismissed it off with a laugh

"You know I was planning to make your life a living hell" he shrugged

"And I was planning to start to work on the divorce papers from today on." he looked at her with a wolfish smile plastered on his face "But I don't I have to anymore"

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow "Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" she smirked as his face and whole body drew nearer to hers, she leaned back as he came closer and closer

Natsume rested his hands on the couch's arm and used his arms to human cage Mikan

"I know what I'm doing, question is... are you ready for it?" she shrugged with a playful smile

"Ready for what exactly? I don't know, tell me Sen-sei" she empathized on the last word

"You asked for it and there's something we didn't finish at the airport" before she could ask or say a word, he attacked her lips "You left me dazed with that small kiss on the corner of my mouth, it didn't satisfy me at all" he murmured against her lips

"Aren't you a sweet talker, casanova?" she pushed him back. He ran his fingers through her hair

"Would you believe me if I told you that after you there was no one in my life?" he pulled a few curls of her, now long, hair and brought them to his mouth, planting a soft kiss on them

"Cheesy much?" he knew she was teasing him "You're aware that you are selling your freedom to a Demon Maiden right?"

"I don't care as long as you'll be mine forever. Then that's fine with me" he planed butterfly kisses on her neck and kept going till he reached her jaw line

"Possessive aren't we?" she paused for a while "You know I'll sue you for sexual harassment and add last time too"

"Fine! then we can use one of the courts that I built" he nuzzled her hair "But I hope you won't be charging me for more harassment cases after we get married"

"That's if I accept lover boy" he looked at her with a glare

"And you will little girl" she smirked

"Oh really? says you. If the teachers couldn't control me, do you think that you can?"

"That was when we were eighteen, now we are twenty one. And if I manged to earn your respect and attention and toleration from the first time then yeah I think I can" he retorted

"Hot headed Moron" she glared

"Stubborn idiot" he glared back "So your answer is?" he asked

"Isn't that obvious, sherlock?" she replied sarcastically

"I want to hear it from you" she turned and faced the other way, a blush making its way to her cheeks "Come on say it"

"Shit... I accept you as my fiancee, you retard" he used his fingers and made her look at him again, a smirk was on his face" And?"

"And actions speak louder than words" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, they broke up after a few minutes. The kiss left them both panting

"I love you Aho" he whispered in her ear

"Me too baka" she replied with a smile

* * *

"Natsume don't you find it weird that our parents weren't surprised as much as us when we recognized each other?" Mikan asked Natsume who made her sit on his lap as they watched a movie together in her room

The raven kept silent for a while as he thought about it "Now that you mentioned it, it's true. They seemed very calm and..." they looked at each other as realization struck them

"Seems like we were controlled by them big guy" she said in a lazy tone

"Yup, so wanna take revenge?" his crimson eyes flashed in mischief

"I'd love to but I don't think that they'll be able to handle it" she mused "plus it was kind of fun to come up with ideas on how to get rid of my unknown fiancee"

"Yeah I guess it was a fun game. So we'll let it pass" he replied and hugged her close but the smirk on their faces told another story

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! I can't believe this is the final chapter ! Hahaha! I still have to fix some (OKAY A LOT) of mistakes and I will (MAYBE LATER?) but I had fun! .w. Thank you for supporting this story! I was so happy when it hit 100 reviews ! XD That means a lot to me!  
**

**BTW SEQUEL IS UP ! GO TO MY PROFILE AND YOU WILL FIND IT ! :D if you want to ! ^^ Jan jan ~ **


End file.
